


What happens behind the lens...

by AyanaRin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Cheating, Choking, Death, During-STEM, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post-STEM, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-STEM, Pre-explosion Stefano, Predator/Prey, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanaRin/pseuds/AyanaRin
Summary: Why did she have to die? Didn't she love him enough? She could get him help, she could be the one to help him! But, that isn't what he wanted. Emily stared down the man who used to be her lover, and in a few minutes, was going to be her killer. The blade was already pressed against her neck.A story of love and betrayal. What made Stefano finally break?Emily wouldn't be the only lover, whose life he'd take.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick rundown of what this story is going to be: 
> 
> We all know that Stefano kill's Emily, his favorite model. This is my version of the events that happened before he lost his eye, up to where he killed her. Then, the second half of the story will begin, where Stefano wakes up in Union, next to a mysterious girl, who look's a lot like Emily. 
> 
> In this fic, Emily is a week from her 21st birthday while Stefano is 23, a couple months from 24. They are three year apart.
> 
> And yes, eventually, after some character development, there will be smut.

_**Chapter One: Reunion** _

The harsh ring of her alarm had broken her beautiful dream world apart.  
A place where she'd recently been spending her time, being wooed by her old friend, Stefano Valentini. 

Rolling over, she stared at her alarm clock, frowning. 7:45 am shone brightly, in her squinted eyes. She meant to get up nearly an hour ago.

Surely, Stefano would worry if she took too much longer to get up and around. He'd definitely grow impatient too.  

After all, he spent months at a time photographing warfare. Despite her protests. 

Time and time again, she'd tried to convince him to pursue a different profession. He had a talent for photography and didn't need to risk his life for a few photos, just to get his name out. 

With a groan, the woman sat up. This was her day off, and with Stefano back in town, he demanded that she come work with him. She didn't mind, though, they hadn't been able to see each other nearly as much as they wanted, since beginning their careers. 

A sigh left her lips, as the young woman recalled the evening she'd spent with him in her dreamland. His hands on her thighs, between them, caressing her breasts, and tenderly kissing her. Squeezing her legs tightly together, biting her lower lip, and pulling her gown to her knees, it was a futile attempt to cover the sins they committed during her sleep. 

This was stressful, she hadn't dreamt of him in years, since her late teens. It’d been easier to dismiss back then, she was full of hormones, her brain wanted her to screw a lot of guys she saw. But, Stefano was the opposite of her interests. Normally, she was attracted to masculine men. Stefano had always been a bit more on the feminine side. 

Despite this, her night's, for the past few weeks, had been plagued with lewd thoughts of them, together. 

Maybe she did like him, or maybe, she felt that she owed it to him. He'd been the one putting her name in the spotlight. She was a naturally beautiful woman, and one magazine article later, she'd been contacted by a few agencies, wanting to work with her. Granted, they weren't top tier, but, it was a start, and it paid the bills. 

Those thoughts were quickly dismissed. She and her boyfriend hadn't been frisky in a while, they were arguing more than normal. She was just desperate, craving attention.

She didn't spend years rejecting Stefano, for nothing. He knew there was no chance, and accepted her just as a friend. She'd been grateful for that and didn't want to confuse him now. 

The woman reached for her phone, seeing that he’d sent her a simple text: "Good morning, mia dolce, when shall I be expecting you?" 

A warmth pooled in her stomach. He was such a sweet guy. 

"Hey, sorry, I got up late, I'll try to hurry." Was the text she sent back, heading into the bathroom. His reply was almost immediate. "Take your time, you can't rush perfection."

A smile lined her face, causing her to glance in the mirror. 

Emily Lewis, an aspiring model, eyes of an emerald sheen, and onyx locks, cascading down to her lower back. Of course, having just gotten up, her hair was a tangled mess. 

Taking her brush, Emily gently brushed the tangles out, before throwing off her gown, and stepping into the shower. 

Again, she couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. She thought about when they'd met. It'd been during Mid-Autumn, in a small town named, Chelsea. He'd been living in the area for just shy of three years. The first words Stefano said to Emily, were also sweet: "The hues of the changing leaves, brilliantly compliment your emerald eyes. You own this season."

The warmth fluttered through her body. She really had developed quite the crush. 

Quickly, she finished the shower, brushing her teeth, and throwing on a simple outfit, one that Stefano had helped her choose, a couple of years ago. Dark jeans, paired with black ankle boots, a burgundy shirt, hidden under her coffee colored jacket, with a purple scarf around her neck. 

She needn't worry about styling her hair or applying her own makeup, or even jewelry, Stefano insisted on decorating her, himself. And, he was quite good at it. 

Before leaving, she grabbed a small purse, and her phone, she probably had enough makeup left over at Stefano's from their last photo shoot, so there wasn’t a need to grab any extra. 

Walking down the stairs, Emily decided it would be best to text her boyfriend, telling him where she was headed.  "Hey, Nate, Good morning! I'm heading to a photo shoot with Stefano, so I'll probably be busy most of the weekend. I love you." 

She also sent a text to Stefano, telling him that she was on her way.  Again, a quick reply. “I’ll be waiting, Em!” 

Emily caught a cab, rather than driving herself. It was less of a hassle. And Stefano always paid back any fare she spent to get to him. 

His studio had always had one of the best views, a beach below, the ocean. It was fairly quiet too, the landlord owned the beach, and it was private use for the apartments. Emily appreciated the view, it calmed her on crazed days of constant posing. 

It would also be a great place for a bit of sensual intimacy. 

Her face flushed at the thought. Stefano, pinning her against the window, showing her body to anyone, who happened to be passing below. The cab driver cut her a look, noticing her sudden bashful state.  

As per usual, Stefano awaited outside, a smile on his face, lighting up, the second he noticed her cab. He took her hand, helping her out, before bringing her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon her soft skin. 

"And how have you been, Emily? Keeping busy while I'm gone, surely." He spoke, leading her inside, towards the elevator. The model sighed, at the mention of her work, outside of his own. 

Veronica Belrose, a crazed woman, was currently commissioning her and another girl for perfume ads. Quite frankly, Emily was sick of it. Veronica's assistant photographer, Charles Kennedy was grabby and didn't take pride in his work. He'd touch the models wherever he wanted, and more often than not, his hands would be dirtied. He'd then criticize the models for having tarnished clothing. 

"You know, Stef, you really should just start your own agency here. No one takes care of me the way you do." Emily replied, stepping into the elevator, hoping he hadn't realized that the vibrant red on her cheeks, wasn’t from the cold. 

A flash of her dream played through her mind. 

She was against his desk, and he whispered, sensually in her ear. "I’ll take care of you, mia dolce." 

Stefano gave her a curious glance. No one else could take care of her? He liked the thought of that. 

"Ah, Charlie, the deficiente, you've been telling me about?" He questioned, recalling the conversations they'd had while he was away. "Well, fret not, dear Em, I haven't forgotten my vow to put you in the spotlight. Your photos get more views, each passing moment. As they should." 

Emily did find comfort in his words, however, a small rage built itself inside her. Was he implying that someone else would discover her?

Something inside her snapped, she was afraid of losing him. 

"I don't want to be discovered by anyone else! I only want you..." Her usually quiet tone, confessed, in a rather loud shriek. "Please, you act as if there is someone better than myself." He scoffed, giving her an entertained grin. 

"No one treats me like you do.”  “I only want you." These two sentences caught his attention. His desire for her had not faded over the years. 

Emily was embarrassed. Why had she succumbed to a sudden emotional outburst, at the thought of being separated from him, no less? It was best to keep quiet the rest of the elevator ride. 

Stefano didn't pry into the situation and also remained silent during the ride, taking the lead when the doors opened, coming to an abrupt stop, leaning against the gate, with an arm extended, keeping, Emily, from passing. "Would you miss me?" He probed, his voice soft spoken and enticing. Clearly teasing and, trying to get a rise from her. 

In a way, it was working. 

The heat made itself known in her stomach, fluttering through her very being. 

Damn, he was hot. 

Emily hadn't heard that tone before, sultry, full of want. 

She wanted to make his dream come true. But, she had someone, and couldn’t betray their trust. Emily managed to swallow her desires, replying, with a simple smile, and a hand on his shoulder. "You know I would, how many years have we known each other now?" 

He shook her off, an irritated grimace appeared. Stefano continued inside his studio. "It's been nearly seven, burlone." Looking back, he signaled her to follow, rather than standing dumbfounded in the elevator. 

It did irritate her that he'd use phrases she didn't understand. Emily had to harass him quite a bit, before he told her that 'mia dolce' meant 'my sweet'. 

Flipping on the lights, all the dust, built over the months he was away, made its presence known. Stefan grumbled, something about the cleaning crew not showing up after he'd paid them. He made a mistake of not checking the studio the night before, rather staying in a hotel, a few cities away, for the night, and visiting a cafe before Emily arrived.

It took a couple of hours, to clean everything to his liking. The mess was barely tolerable, but, the piece they'd been shooting, had a cryptic background, so the remaining dust would be incorporated into the set. 

It was now 10:00 am, Emily just now received a text from her boyfriend, which read. "Why the hell are you texting me so early? Like I care where you go with that fruit. He ain't gonna touch you. Doesn’t know how to treat a girl." 

Emily was infuriated. No good morning, no, I love you, he’d insulted her friend. Stefano definitely treated her better. 

She imagined Stefano, grabbing her from behind, taking her phone from her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and using that sexy voice to whisper: "You don't need him, let me satisfy, my sweet."

At the same time, Stefano had reached for her, when he called out she hadn't responded. He was worried.  
When he whirled her around, she nearly slapped him, but, he'd caught her hand. "Lost in thought? I didn't mean to startle you." 

 The anger on her face was apparent, he could tell it wasn't directed towards him. Stefano frowned. "What's wrong, darling, confess your strifes to me." 

 "N-no. I'm fine. I just need a minute." 

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her back. "Tell me, mia dolce, else I won't let go."

Emily wanted to wrap her arms around him. But, she couldn't hurt him that way. She tried putting some space between them, he gladly loosened his arms, smiling as he gazed into her eyes, his stare darting to her lips, only moments away from initiating a kiss. Emily recognized that look.

"It's my boyfriend." She blurted out.

His arms dropped, as he stepped back. "Oh, y-you're dating again?" Stefano's voice cracked. Heartbreak. It was easy to hear. She’d broken up with her last boyfriend while he was deployed, and had spent a considerable amount of time talking to him. Of course, he thought there was more between them… 

 "Why didn't you say anything?" Stefano turned, walking towards his desk, messing with his camera. 

She hoped he’d moved on, found a girl for himself, someone that could actually confess her feelings. But, that wasn’t the case, he was still hung up on her.

Emily didn't move, knowing he needed to collect himself. "It just didn't come up." She lied. The real reason was hat she didn't want him doing anything reckless. He’d told her time and time again that her texts helped him get through the day. She didn't want to ruin it by telling him that she'd met and been sleeping with some guy. 

Again, he mumbled beneath his breath, before sighing. "What's his name?" 

"Nathaniel."

Stefano turned, more composed. "And how did he upset you?" 

He was too nice. She didn’t want to talk to him about her boy troubles, not when she was his troubles. 

"Stefano--" 

He shook his head. "Tell me." 

"Nate’s just a jerk, sometimes. Rarely answers my texts, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks and all he did was complain that I texted so early." Emily, reluctantly replied, knowing he wouldn't drop the subject until she had. 

He tilted his head to the side, trying to understand. "So, why are you still dating him? You deserve better." 

  
\------

 

The two didn't talk much more about her relationship. Stefano thought he was trash, using her for nothing more than to get his dick wet. But, to keep from starting an argument, he wouldn't mention it. 

Rather, he urged her into the restroom, to change, so they could continue their photo shoot from last spring. When she returned, he worked on her makeup and hair. 

Emily wore a tattered white, half-sleeved dress, with one sleeve off her shoulder, posing on an extravagant, brown and white, overstuffed chair. She had minimal makeup, just enough to make her face shine, and her lips look glossy, her hair was held up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. He'd also given her a green pendant, which strangely didn't take away from the color of her eyes. And as always, a blue band, with silver swirls, on her left ring finger. 

The ring originally belonged to Stefano, but, as they aged, he outgrew it, and three years ago, he'd given it to her, around the same time she signed his contract. 

There was a reason he seemed particularly bitter about her rejections. He thought of her as a tease. Emily aroused him, seemingly on purpose, just for it to go nowhere.

"Em?" Stefano called softly, fiddling with his camera. She was laying not so gracefully across the chair, her legs hanging over the arm, as she stared absent-mindedly up at the high ceilings. He thought it was cute. "Yeah?" She didn't bother meeting his gaze. 

"If you dislike that feccia so much, why are you still putting up with them?" 

Emily sighed, Charles had been the only person he’d called that name. She figured it meant he was trashy or something.  
"You know I don't like talking about my work, a job is a job, I can't afford to be too picky. At least in this city. Unless I wanted to drive forever and travel a lot." 

"Why don't you move?" 

She held her breath. Stefano was the reason. She stayed in this city, working a job she hated because Stefano lived here. "We've been together for so long....." 

He scoffed. "I'm just a friend, don't stay here because of me. It's not like we're--" He stopped himself. 

Despite the tension in the air, Emily and Stefano had a relatively productive shoot. As always, Emily messed up one of the poses, asking him to show her what to do. Which,  brought a laugh out of the both of them.  

 

\------

 

After the shoot,  she changed once again, returning to her original costume. Stefano decided to take her to lunch, finding out that she hadn’t stopped to eat breakfast and to help mend her troubles with Nathan. Even if he wasn’t with her, he wanted to make her feel cherished. If he leads her away from Nathan, and into another man's arms, one who actually treated her well, he’d be happy.

They went to their favorite spot, which they’d been going to for years: Monroe’s Place. 

It wasn’t fancy, which was strange since Stefano was all about elegance and class, but, the place was clean, had good food, and nice staff. 

Stefano had chosen the back booth, away from everyone, he preferred the privacy. No one else sat near their corner, preferring the window seats. Which, allowed the two to have any conversation they wished. Sometimes, their conversations were dark. Stefano would tell her the horrors of what he’d seen. People dying, explosions, famine, the wounded, the sick, orphaned children, and worse. It helped for him to talk about it. 

Their drinks were always the same, Stefano had coffee, always black. If he ever added anything, it was a sign he was having a bad day. Emily ordered sweetened green tea, with a slice of lemon. Occasionally, she’d ask for cinnamon to be added, but, that was for a certain time of the month. The cinnamon helped with cramps.

Again, their orders were usually the same, the diner served everything on their menu, all day. They’d both get either the country fried steak, with hash brown casserole, or the rib-eye with mashed potatoes.  

Strangely, Stefano had only ordered a side of the hash brown casserole, while she ordered a full meal. Maybe he’d had a bigger breakfast? 

“I apologize if I’ve been rather, irksome, today. I’m still trying to adjust…” 

Emily placed her hand over his, reassuring him. “There’s no need to apologize, besides, I’m just glad, you’re not hurt.” 

He moved his hand over hers, gently squeezing. “You really do make my days better, you know…” Stefano’s hand loosened, and he looked away. “That’s what friends are for, you do the same for---” Emily was cut off, by a loud shatter, Stefano gripped her hand tightly, wide-eyed. 

“I’m sorry, Monroe…” A younger voice rang out, almost sounding tearful. “Hey, they’re just plates, I’ll buy new ones. The important thing is, you didn’t get cut.” 

The newest waitress, Cindy, had dropped several plates, trying to balance them, and tripping. 

Stefano’s hand was trembling, Emily placed her other hand over his, hoping to calm him, speaking in a soft tone. “Hey, it’s alright.” His eyes moved down to her own, and he jerked his hand away. “Are you--” He cut her off. “I’m fine!” 

She sat silently, watching him. He purposely kept his gaze the opposite way. 

Sighing, he reached back for her hand. “Thank you.”

Emily didn’t say a word, scooting closer to him. Stefano had only needed to ask her once for silence, whenever his first episode occurred, two years ago. 

The pair had been taking a stroll through a local park, Stefano, of course, had Emily pose a few times. While working on a photo, someone had set off a firework, and Stefano had pretty much shut down. Being her first experience with that occurrence, she was, of course, worried, and was continually asking if he were alright. He’d yelled at her to shut up, and hours later, explained what had happened. 

“I’m lucky to have a friend like you.” His fingers curled around her hand. “Sometimes I think you’re the only one willing to put up with me.” 

 

\------

 

The two finished her food. Stefano didn’t talk too much about himself, which, with an ego like his, was strange. Emily worried, but, kept quiet. They’d gone for a stroll around town, visiting the shops in the historical district.  

He’d offered Emily his arm, which she accepted, curling her arm around, loosely clutching his wrist. Whenever she spoke, he seemed to lean in, absorbing each word. 

Nathaniel never offered her his arm, he rarely held her hand. Almost as if he was embarrassed to be with her in public. Stefano flaunted her, and they’d never dated. Emily convinced herself that it was because of their different upbringings. Stefano had always been classy, he’d been taught how to court a woman, and he’d taken classes in etiquette. Nathaniel was a normal guy, that grew up in a normal family. All he knew, was what he’d seen growing up. 

Raindrops began to sprinkle down, and Stefano pulled her into a cafe, the first drop he’d felt. They sat down, ordering a black coffee and a tea. Luckily, they made it indoors before the rain started to pour, sending people running through the street, people crowding the small shop, waiting for the weather to let up. 

“I have a suspicion that you’ll be quite occupied on the 3rd?” Stefano questioned, sipping his coffee. Emily raised an eyebrow. “No, not really. Veronica will probably ask me to show up. That’s about it. Should only be a couple of hours out of the day.” He frowned, perplexed by her reply. “It’s your birthday. There should be a celebration or something of the sort.” 

Emily looked down. “Oh yeah. I hadn’t realized it was that close. Less than a week, huh?” 

“So, you don’t have anything scheduled?” He asked, once more, wanting to confirm.  

She cupped her hands around her glass, shaking her head. “No, Angela is going to be out of town, and Nate is always busy with work.” 

Stefano rolled his eyes. Busy with work? He had better be. If it were a ruse, that ended up hurting Emily, he’d have some choice words for the bastard. Maybe even a fist or two. 

“Well, if you’d like, we could spend time at the studio, and share a drink, you’re finally, legally allowed to have.” He grinned. The two of them had been indulging in wine since they left home. 

A chuckle escaped. “Hey, you were the bad influence. I originally planned to wait.” 

“Personally, I never saw a reason to wait. Moreover, we did have a few crazy adventures.” 

Emily began laughing, remembering a few of the times they’d gotten drunk. “Yeah, you are something else, once alcohol hits your system. I mean, you stole six jars of cherries from the pantry, and treated the entire event like it was a covert operation.” 

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you, mia dolce?” 

“Most-definitely not.” 

 

\------ 

 

As soon as the rain let up, Stefan had called a taxi for both of them. It was nearly 7 pm, which was normally the time Emily started getting ready for bed. 

She stifled a yawn, leaning against him in the back of the car. Aside from doing a few photo shoots with Veronica, this was the most active she’d been in a while. Exhaustion was getting the best of her. 

The car pulled up in front of her apartment, and Stefano gently nudged her awake. “Em? Emily..” She groaned, coming to. “This is your stop.” He smiled, watching her carelessly rubbing her eyes, smearing a bit of her makeup. 

Stefano offered his hand, helping her out of the car,  immediately pulling her into his embrace. “I missed this.” He muttered, hand against her head, keeping her against his shoulder. This time, she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his waist, though, she didn’t pull closer in return. “Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Hopefully, I’ll actually wake up on time.” 

In the middle of their goodbye, her phone started ringing, playing a fragment of Serenade In Strings. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the name, before sighing. “Sorry, I’ve got to take this.” Nathan was calling. 

They said goodbye, one last time, before she headed towards the building, answering her phone, with a clear, “Hey Nate!” Emily couldn’t hide her excitement, actually hearing from him. 

Stefano gloomily returned to the car, crossing his eyes. He was pouting. The cab driver looked back at him, through the mirror. “You should’ve kissed her.” 

Irritated, Stefano glanced out the window, seeing her bedroom light flick on. 

 

“I know..” 

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 


	2. Crepcacuore ('Heartbreak')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo set is finally completed! Well, until Stefano see's a bit more potential, creating what could possibly be his favorite shot of Emily. At least, his current favorite, there's always more to come when you're an artist! 
> 
> Tension is high, tempers flaring, can a bad day erase what years of friendship built?

_**Chapter Two: Crepacuore** _

  
“Hey, Nate!” Emily squealed, excitedly, walking into her building, and heading up the stairs. She hadn’t bothered to look back.

There was a pause before he responded. “Hey, babe,” Nathan responded, voice sounding a bit strange, higher-pitched than normal. “Are ya home?”

Reaching the top of the stairs, she located her apartment, placing the key in the lock, and entering, throwing her purse on the counter, before locking the door and heading into her room, flipping on the light. “Actually, I just walked in. Why what’s up?” Emily headed into the bathroom, grabbing a makeup wipe, removing the art from her skin.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t staying out with that fruit too long.” His words slurred.

Emily’s shoulders dropped, and she let out a sigh. “Stefano is my friend. I don’t want you talking badly about him.” She thought that maybe, Nathaniel had missed her. However, it turned out that the phone call was nothing more than a drunken fit, making sure that she was where he wanted her.

“Sure, sure… He’s not there, is he? I don’t want you having guys over.” Nathan had never acted so controlling before. It had to be the alcohol. His intentions were warped. “No, of course, he isn’t here. It’s late.”

Nathan cackled. “Awww, princess has a bedtime? What a loooser.”

Her hand clenched. “Shut up! Don’t call me when you’re drunk, ever again!”

“Whoooa, damn, babe, I’ll talk to you when you aren’t being a major bitch.” The call went silent, Nathan had hung up on her, without saying goodbye, or that he loved her.

She grew angry, turning and throwing her phone at her bed. The device bounced off, hitting the floor. Emily continued wiping the makeup off, taking her hair down and brushing it out, and finally, brushing her teeth, before she headed into her bedroom. She kicked her boots off, pulling open a drawer, and taking out a set of pajamas, quickly changing.

A few minutes passed, and she picked her phone off the floor, seeing that she now had a crack in the screen. An irritated grumbled followed.

Before bed, Emily decided to grab a snack, she’d eaten a couple of hours earlier, but, it had only been a small pastry, while they waited for the rain to calm, at the cafe. Peanut butter and celery was her choice. It was quick, easy, and healthy.

While eating, Emily browsed through some media, mainly photos of animals, pictures of nature and the occasional horror and macabre. It was a darker side of her, a side that Stefano had brought out. He’d always been somewhat interested in darker arts. In their teens, they’d seen countless horror movies together, and he always found a way to frighten her. The love for creepy and gory things stuck.

A few minutes passed and she received a text from Stefano, reminding her to eat something before bed since she’d skipped breakfast. This brought a bit of cheer back. At least someone was thinking of her.

Emily then headed to bed, plugging her phone in to charge, and pulling the covers over her. It didn’t take long for her body to shut down, and for the dreams to surface.

She was sitting at a table, on an ocean terrace, breeze blowing lightly, enough to keep her cool as the sun shone down upon her. Seemingly, she was alone, just enjoying the view, until a hand tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around, seeing Stefano, dressed in a black suit, and white dress shirt, his hair slicked back in its usual fashion. He was presenting a rose, thorns carefully removed. Gladly she took the flower, followed by him bending down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

The scene changed, she now lay on a bed, nearly naked, aside from a dress shirt, she’d wrapped up in. The room was lit by candles, showing that windows lined the room, from floor to ceiling. In the center, was a set of french doors, leading to a deck, that overlooked the beach. A rather satisfied feeling grew inside Emily. She’d been treated a little rough, but, touched perfectly.

The clack of footsteps approached, from the doorway on the right. “Ah, you’re awake..” Emily rolled over, seeing the man who’d satisfied her, her best friend. A smile played on her face. “You slept for quite a while, I must’ve performed well. As always.” Stefano was rather prideful, it didn’t matter what he did, he self-proclaimed himself as the best.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to the side of the bed, descending to his knees. A heat fluttered through her body, she bit her lip in anticipation. “You want it, don’t you?” She nodded, squirming in his grip, her breathing already picking up. “Yes, please….” His hand rubbed her inner thigh, tracing patterns. “Beg.” He demanded, sexually running his tongue across his lips, to tease her. Emily whined. “Stefano….” His tongue connected, sending a shiver through her body, having not been prepared.

This motion also caused her to jolt up in bed, eyes wide open. It was her room. Stefano wasn’t anywhere around, but, her need for him lingered. She was wet, having been excited in her dream. But, she didn’t have the same fulfilled feeling her sleeping counterpart did. Rather, she felt empty. Unfulfilled.

She reached over, unplugging her phone, and checking the time. Twenty minutes before her alarm would go off. May as well get up now. She swung a leg over the side of the bed when a thought occurred to her. Maybe not. She was left unsatisfied, may as well use the extra time to please herself.

Her hands slowly reached down, the left rubbing her clitoris, her right, tracing her slit, before pressing it in. But, one wasn’t enough, soon another finger joined, thankfully, she remembered to keep these two nails nice and trimmed, so she wouldn’t scratch herself whenever she got into it. Her wetness only increased, coated her fingers as she searched desperately for her sweet spot, moaning.

Every time Emily moaned and grunted, she tried to keep herself quiet, afraid that someone would hear her. She knew no one would, but, she was in a relationship, thinking about her photographer. If she were to commit these sins, she’d do so as quietly as possible, only she’d know her own lust. It’s not like she was the only one who thought of different people. Everyone did. So then, why did thinking of Stefano make her feel so bad, and also so good?

Her rhythm increased, moving faster, as she changed the patterns she rubbed into her clit. Her waist bucked to the motion, and a louder moan slipped out. Her mind was lost in her fantasy, she wasn’t touching herself, it was Stefano. His fingers were the ones sunk deep inside of her, as he whispered in her ear, telling her how warm she was, how wet she was getting.

“Dirty girl…” She heard his voice echo in his mind and she agreed. Emily was dirty, wanting a man that wasn’t hers. She was very dirty, thinking about how roughly she wanted him to take her. Maybe he’d tie her up, maybe he’d blindfold her? Maybe both? She’d like that. Not knowing what he’d do, not being able to stop him, or squirm out of his grip, only feeling his soft skin against hers.

Emily moaned his name, surprising herself. She’d been thinking about him for a while, but, this was the first time his name came out. She liked it, and repeated it, feeling her insides convulse around her fingers, as she reached her spot, frantically playing with it. Her back arched, feeling everything spread through her body. The heat fluttering through, and finally a release, imagining that Stefano came himself, threads of his orgasm coating her insides. If only she could.

She lay there a minute, catching her breath, her mind in turmoil over what she’d just done. Moaning his name? More than once? What was he to her? How did she feel about him?

Grabbing her phone, she shut off the alarm, it was only two minutes away now. Emily sat up, her bed sheets would need to be changed. The explosion had been quite large, a pool bigger than normal. Though it was agitating her, she didn’t regret it. Of course, she still didn’t have that full feeling, but, her insides felt good. She placed her hand on her stomach, imagining how it would feel for Stephano to release inside her. The model had never allowed anyone to cum inside her, whenever they reached orgasm, she forced them to pull out, it didn’t matter that they were wearing a condom and that she was on birth control, there was no way she’d risk her career. But, if she and Stefano slept together, there was no doubt in her mind that she’d let him inside raw.

So, why wasn’t she dating him? Maybe out of fear that her lust would get the better of her, and she’d end up with child? Emily never had a desire to become a mother.

As she sat there thinking, her phone rang. Stefano was calling, which was weird, he always texted. Of course, she answered without hesitation. “Good morning!”

“Oh, thank God..” His voice sounded panicked, which in turn, made her warmth fade, and brought forth a panic of her own. “Are you alright? What happened?”

There was an audible sigh through the speaker. “I-I guess I must’ve had a nightmare. I thought something happened..”

So, here she was having wet dreams about him, and he was having nightmares about her. Now, she didn’t feel too great about what she’d done. “Well, I’m okay, and you’ll see it for yourself in just a little while.”

Emily could hear a soft gasp on the other side of the phone. “Can I pick you up today? I don’t want to wait to see you.”

“Of course, I can hear how worried you are. Just, don’t drive like a maniac, alright?” She’d feel especially horrible if something happened to him because of his anxiety.

“I heard your voice, that is suitable for now. However, don’t be surprised if I’m early.”

Now, she’d need to rush, not wanting either of them to be tempted. If she were half naked when he arrived, she didn’t trust herself not to drop her clothes in front of him. “I don’t mind. I’ll see you when you get here.”

His tone calmed a little. “Alright, I---” He stopped himself. “I’ll see you soon.” Stefano hung up the phone.

Emily quickly headed into the bathroom, showering, brushing her teeth and hair, everything she needed to do. It was probably one of the quickest showers she’d ever taken and she’d gotten dressed just as fast.

Once out in the living room, she looked at her phone, opening her messages to Nathaniel, and slowly typing the words, “I think we should see different people.” However, her plan was halted, upon receiving a text from Nathan. Which was strange, considering he was never up this early. “Hey babe, sorry about last night. I was really drunk, and I really miss you. I guess I was jealous. You always talk about him. I know he’s been your friend for years, but, I’m insecure.” Emily sighed, erasing her text. “Don’t worry about it. I’d probably react the same way.”

She and Stefano weren’t meant to be together, their relationship was purely business. It would be better for both of them if it stayed that way.

“Maybe we could meet up later? Do you think he’d let you go early?”

There was a knock at her door. Most likely it was Stefano, he did say he’d be early. Quickly she replied to Nathan. “I’ll see if he will, but, give me a few to ask. He had a dream about the war last night, and he’s really upset about it.”

“K.”

Emily looked through her viewer, she saw that it was in fact him. He looked tired, his eyes were dark, and his hair was a mess, sleep had not been kind to him. He looked fine the previous day, but, he had seemed rather nervous. What had happened while he was away?

She unlocked the door, welcoming him to her apartment. But, he barely gave her time to open the door, before his arms wrapped around her, squeezing her. Emily could tell he was worried, placing his arms over her shoulder rather than around her waist as he usually did.

They were quiet, holding each other, leaning into one another’s embrace. She helped ease his worries. And the smell of his cologne lingered around her. It was an oriental scent, the defining fragrance’s being almond and cinnamon.

“Oh, it is you, Stefano. Don’t worry me like that!” An elderly woman’s voice rang out, snapping the two of them out of their daydreams.

An older woman, with white-blonde hair, dressed in a sweater and jeans stood in the doorway, clutching a cane. “I thought you were an intruder.”

Stefano turned around, faking a smile. “Sorry, Ms. Ruthmere.”

“There’s no worry. I know little Emily has been worried about you, while you were away. She doesn’t stop talking about you, you know.” She gave him a toothy grin.

Emily’s face turned a little red.

Evelyn Ruthmere was both Emily’s neighbor, and her landlord. She’d also known Emily for quite some time, having babysat her at a young age. Whenever she moved in, they hadn’t seen each other for 14 years, but the two were glad to see each other again.

Whenever Emily first introduced her to Stefano, she’d been delighted, asking in private if he was her boyfriend. Disappointed when she’d said no. “But, he’s such a fine young man, you’d be quite lucky to marry someone like him, and you’d be marrying into money, no less.” Had been her response.

Stefano’s smile was a bit more real when he glanced at Emily. “Oh? Well, my apologies on worrying you, Miss Lewis.” He teased, nudging her.

Evelyn laughed, turning, headed back towards her room. “Well, I’ll leave you kids to it! Nice to see you again, Stefano.” She’d closed the door on her way out.

Whirling around, Stefano tucked a lock of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Were you that worried, mia dolce?” Her cheeks burned even hotter. Being in such close proximity to him, in her own home. Any scenario was possible.

“Of course!” She exclaimed, embarrassed, taking a step away. “The stories you’ve told me… I always worry that something like that will happen to you. I mean, you’re in a war zone for months at a time. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come back..” A lump began to form in her throat.

Stefano wrapped her in his arms again. “It’ll be alright. Besides, I’m here, with you, right now. Why don’t we make the most of it? I’ll take you out to breakfast.”

Emily agreed. The two left, getting into his car, which was a bit messy, he had to clear a few things off her set. A heavier jacket, a bag, and random magazines. Emily recognized the top issue as one she’d been featured in, though it was Veronica’s work.

Today, Stefano had taken her somewhere different for breakfast, a place called The Golden Egg. He said he’d eaten there once when being interviewed by an editor. The place was clearly pricey. White napkins, with gold trimming, the table cloth had a plastic protector over it, the seats were a bit uncomfortable, perfect for Stefano’s tastes.

He seemed to like the cuisine of the place, while it was a little too expensive for Emily’s taste. Still, she pretended everything was to her liking. Though, she did feel bad that he’d spent so much, just for a simple meal.

  
Afterward, they returned to his studio, where they’d prepare to take the last remaining shots of the photo set they began working on last winter, nearly a year ago.

But, before that, Stefano strolled over to his vanity, preparing to re-apply Emily’s makeup, once again. The next time they met up, he’d be able to design a new look for her, which he was quite ecstatic about. Emily’s opinion was a bit different. Usually, he’d end up spending hours trying to figure out which colors he wanted to focus on, and that meant applying, and removing and again, applying makeup, over and over until he was satisfied. And Stefano never accepted anything less than perfection.

  
While waiting for Emily to change into her ragged attire, Stefano, himself applied some concealer, hiding the dark shadows under his eyes. He didn’t like showing weakness. She’d already noticed, but, there was no reason for her to look at a constant reminder. Forgetting would be best.

  
Emily wasn’t the type to let things go. She’d returned from the facilities, watching him hide his ailment. Concern filled her, whatever he’d seen in his dream had shaken him, and the fear which showed in his voice, on his face, was so out of character. He’s a prideful man and didn’t like showing negative emotions. Well, aside from rage. He did have a bit of an anger problem.

Walking up behind him, she slipped her arms around Stefano’s waist, pressing her cheek to his back. The sudden embrace caught him off guard, but, was not unwelcome.

His heart was pained, their relationship meant so much more to him. Emily thought of him as nothing more than a friend, at least, that was what she let on, and yet, she always persisted in being so close to him. Pressing herself to him, whenever they hugged, allowing him to be so intimate towards her, helping with her costumes, her makeup, her hair. She told her her darkest secrets, her fears, and dreams, and she listened to his own. As much as he loved any attention from her, it hurt.

Stefano rested his hands on the desk, forcing a smile, before asking, “Is something wrong, mia dolce?”

Emily’s own heart was flickering, confused on how she truly felt about him. The truth was, she loved him. More than he could ever realize. Whenever he was deployed, her mind was never at rest. She thought only of him, yet, never pledged her love to him. The poor girl was afraid of confessing and losing him. So, her feelings were pushed aside, as her subconscious hoped to keep her from experiencing such torment.

“I’m just worried about you. You’ve been having a lot of nightmares lately, haven’t you?” That question was taboo. She’d broken their unspoken rule. Don’t ask him about the war, if he wanted to speak, he’d speak. Although, he didn’t feel too bothered by it. Emily wasn’t trying to be nosey, there was genuine concern in her tone. She was a sweetheart, and she wanted to help. He recognized this.

Stefano’s next move was a little bold. Whenever she released him, he turned, placing his hands on either side of her face, kissing her forehead, before bringing her a little closer. His actions were merely an act of appreciation. As much as he’d love to put more meaning behind it.

“I have.” She didn’t expect to hear a confession from him. “Usually it’s just repetitious, things I’ve already seen. Those nightmares can be hard to handle, but, easier than seeing you in danger... What I dreamt of last night puts any other nightmare I’ve had to shame. I lost you. You were right in front of me and I--” It had only been a dream, yet, his voice was heavy with shame. Guilt weighing on his shoulders. “I wasn’t able to save you.”

At some point, her arms looped around him, again. “Are you able to tell me what happened? It might help.”

“Not now…” His voice soft, frail.  
Shifting his stance, Emily was sure he’d wiped tears from his eyes.

Emily respected his decision not to talk about it, allowing him to regain his composure. Which took a little while. But, after a visit to the facilities, he brushed it off. She played along with his facade. Stefano was a master eccedentesiast.

They began their photo shoot, three more poses. The shots were a little sexual, with the theme being lust. A woman suffering from Stockholm syndrome, waiting for her captor to please her. He’d appropriately named the series “Ache”, referencing the woman's yearning and the danger of the situation.

There were seven photos in total, the first was Emily behind the chair, excitedly peering over, her legs squeezed together, the one in the background slightly lifted. Another, had her legs stretched out, one hand resting on her thigh, the material overlapping, with her head thrown back, as if she’d just finished a fantasy with her captor. These were Stefano’s favorites.

Emily remained sitting in the chair, as Stefano made sure the photos were to his liking. He sat at the vanity, scrolling through them, when, his vision met her own, and he smiled, standing, and grabbing his camera, walking over to her.

“Get on your knees.” There was demand in his tone.

Well, that was certainly attractive. Emily wished her response could’ve been, “Yes, sir!” Instead, she just stared at him bewildered. A light red surfaced on his cheeks. “I have an idea.” He clarified.

She wondered what her response would’ve been if he’d actually been that direct, instead of just wanting to pose her for another photo? Emily did as asked, descending to her knees in front of him. Stefano stepped away, gazing down at her. She was absolutely perfect for this scene.

Kneeling down, Stefano took the tie from her hair, allowing her hair to fall, taking a brush and smoothing her locks out, before roughing them up for the aesthetic. “Partially swing your legs to the right.” She complied, side-sitting was probably the easiest pose he’d after asked for. Despite the strain on her knees. He positioned her hands, next to her. One left open, pressing against the wooden floor for balance, the other desperately clenching the fabric. “Good. Now, look up at me, show me distress, mixed with excitement.” He mused, placing his hand on her chin, using his thumb to smear her lipstick. The sultry tone she adored, made a reappearance. “Hold that position, darling.” Stefano made a couple of last minute adjustments to his camera, her eyes wandered, trying to find something to keep her mind off of the uncomfortable position, to focus on her emotions.

With the scene they were shooting, her gaze settled on his waist, which was now showing the outline of an erection. Warmth shot to her cheeks, and she no longer had to worry about manipulating her emotions, her curiosity was real.

Stefano noticed this, but, thought it was just an improvement in her acting. He half-groaned, speaking his next sentence. “You’re so good.”

She let out a chuckled, biting her lip, the second he snapped the photo, creating an extravagant, masterpiece. “This will be the photograph they flock to. It is perfect.”

He offered his hand, helping her up. The two locked gazes, his hand wrapping around her waist to steady her. Sitting in such a position put her legs to sleep. Both their heartbeats had increased, as the couple only had one thing on their minds, they wanted to feed into their lust. Emily inched towards him, only to have him look away. “You can change now, I’ve got all I need.”

Emily agreed, and quickly scurried off, leaving Stefano alone in the studio, mentally beating himself up. “Hmmm, why didn’t I make a move?” He thought aloud, running his hand across his bulge. ‘Did she notice? She seemed really into the scene..’ he questioned himself, silently this time. ‘She really is quite the tease.’

Meanwhile, Emily was hesitating, staring into the mirror, her eyes focused on the smudge mark on her lips, drawing attention to what she was about to do. It was such an enticing display. Demanding her on her knees, seeing his erection, the sexual growl, he’d let out, the double entendre in his tone, Stefano was a very desirable man. And she’d nearly acted on it.

She’d been asking herself the same questions, as he. ‘Why didn’t he make a move?’  
‘Did he notice that I noticed? That it excited me?’ She breathed heavily, looking down. It was for the best that he hadn’t allowed her to kiss him.

  
\------

  
Again, the two went for a walk through the town. The air between them was better, hormones calmed down. She finally decided to tell him about needing to be home early, and while he wasn’t very excited, he agreed to drop her off.

They decided to stop at the small cafe they found yesterday, to give their cuisine a try. This time, Emily insisted she pays for herself, instead of allowing him to pay for each other their meals. He managed to snap a couple more photos of her, one near the water, with a bridge in the background, and another on the stone steps in the park, a butterfly had landed on her hand, just in time for the photo.

Time passed by far too quickly, and it was time for him to take her home. Nathan texted her, telling her that he’d be waiting at her apartment, and Stefano had noticed the text, insisting that he meet him. He came up with a lie, stating that he needed to meet her boyfriend so that Nathan wouldn’t have to worry about what kind of man she was hanging around.

The real reason? He wanted to know what kind of person she deemed worthy over himself. Stefano carried his pride in many ways.

They pulled up to her apartment and he helped her out of the car, heading inside and up the stairs, where a 25-year-old man stood. He had short, brown hair, Van Dyke styled facial hair, muscles and a tattoo sleeve on each arm.

Stefano already didn’t like him. He was just a photocopy of the guys she dated when they were in high school. Nothing but a brute.

Nathaniel smiled, seeing her, glaring instantly at Stefano, who walked beside her.

“Steven, right?” His voice was gruff.

“Stefano.” The two corrected in unison. Nathan and Emily exchanged a glance. “I thought you two should meet. At least once.” She lied, Stefano, didn’t object.

There was tension in the air, as the two men silently sized each other up. Each believing they’d have the upper hand if a fight were to break out between them.

Finally, Nathaniel broke the silence. “Photography, huh? That suits someone like you.”

Stefano wasn’t insulted, he laughed it off. It was the perfect job for him, he could envision something, and create it, and he could capture true beauty when he saw it. A greased up, steroid-infused man could never understand something like that. “And, what is it that you do?” he challenged, with a catty tone.

“Mechanic.”

A smirk played on Stefano’s lips. “What, at a Wal-Mart?” He returned the berating, actually striking a nerve. Nathan had lost his original position and had recently taken a job at the Wal-Mart tire and lube section. Not that Stefano would have known.

But, if he wanted to play dirty, Nathan could hurl some insults as well. Emily recognized the look in his eyes. He liked to start arguments. “Nathan…” She called out. Both of the men silenced her, Stefano wanted to hear what Nathan could come up with.

“Your job must be easy, hiding behind soldiers, taking photos, while they die to protect your ass. And you have the nerve to call that art?”

This had managed to upset Stefano. He wasn’t being protected. His life was on the line, just as much as anyone else and he’d been wounded. Albeit no permanent damage, yet. But, one particular memory of his, he had a very close call and hadn’t told Emily about it, knowing that she’d worry. The soldier next to him was killed, a bullet through the skull. He’d been lucky, and the soldier received backup, another soldier signaling for him to run to his trench. Stefano had taken shrapnel, in his left shoulder and arm, and all he had was scars. He was one of the lucky ones.

“Well, I’d certainly love to see you on the field, however, you’d only serve as cannon fodder.” With that, Stefano turned, walking back down the stairs.

Emily was staring daggers at Nathan. He’d gone too far. “Do you always have to be such an ass? Stay here.” She growled, before heading down the stairs, following after him.

“Stefano!” She called out, grabbing his shoulder, he shrugged her off, giving her quite the grim look. “I was tied to a chair, blindfolded, listening to the cries of a woman as she was tortured When my blindfold was removed, I saw you, tied to a chair, across from me, beaten, bloody and bruised. They left the room, and I did everything in my power to break out of my restraints, only to have one of the men return, shooting you in the head, just within arms reach of me. But, they didn’t stop at that. “

Emily wasn’t sure how to react. She didn’t know what to say to comfort him. And she struggled for words. “Stefano,... I-I--”

“Do you truly believe that absolute deficiente would protect you? That you could rely on such a repulsive orifice for anything?”

“You need to calm down.”

Stefano clenched his fists, frowning. “Addio, Emily.” He left once again, this time, she allowed him to walk away. There was nothing more she could do.

“Well, you certainly could’ve handled that better.” The voice belonged to Ms. Ruthmere.

Emily sighed, facing the onlooker, folding her arms across her chest.

“I know.”

 

 

_**To be continued…..** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the ending of this chapter, I decided to put a small dictionary at the ending, explaining what some word's Stefano has said, mean. 
> 
> Let's start with "Addio". This holds meaning to the story.  
> This word is full of drama. Whenever you say this phrase, it's means you are pretty sure you won't be seeing them again.  
> Normally around Emily, Stefano would say something similar to "Alla Prossima" (Till next we meet), or just a simple Ciao!  
> But, he's pretty pissed, right now. 
> 
> Mia dolce, as explained in Chap. 1, means, 'My sweet'. 
> 
> Deficiente, is the same as deficient, meaning that he is not quality and is lacking in performance. 
> 
> Burlone, means tease. But, not a playful tease, in more of a pranking way. 
> 
> Feccia, translates to dregs, which is 'the worst part of something'. You can tell Stefano does not like Charles. 
> 
> Crepacuore, as seen in the title means 'heartbreak'. 
> 
> Eccedentesiast isn't Italian, but, I'll list it anyway. It's someone who fakes smiles. 
> 
> Double entendre is another term I used, meaning that Stefano is showing that he's posing her only for business, but, really, he also had a perverted agenda.


	3. It takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a break. It's in those moments, you find out who you really are.

_**Chapter Three: It takes two** _ **  
** **  
** **A** nger boiled inside him, it didn’t help that he was so pent up. Stefano needed a release, and simple fantasy’s weren’t providing it. With, Emily gone so early, he did have some free time and decided to make the evening, a bit of a late night.   
  
Heading to Club 5-23, Stefano would have a drink and pick up a lovely lady he deemed worthy to share his bed for a night, or two. He had a lot of-- issues to work out.

The evening had been off to a rough start, each girl he talked to were a bit too desperate to get in his pants. Club 5-23 was a fancy bar, but, that didn’t stop the girls (or guys), from getting in and flaunting themselves around, looking for a free drink.

Finally, he laid his eyes upon a true beauty. She was seated at the piano, dark auburn hair, in loose ringlets, thrown over her shoulder, and she wore a luxurious, crimson, empire-waist gown. Modest and classy, much better than all the women wearing revealing, short dresses. As much as Stefano appreciated the female form, he liked a bit of mystery. And, it seemed she’d prove to be a bit of a challenge too.

Stefano waited for his chance, the woman was soon-enough replaced, by a male pianist, and headed over to the bar, next to her, ordering another drink. Smiling politely at the woman, earning a smile in return.  “Your performance was absolutely mystifying.”

She was always complimented, so, Stefano’s comment was nothing out of the ordinary, but, his intentions weren’t out in the open. He hadn’t been trying to shove drinks down her throat, nor had he asked her the classic “What are you doing, later?”   
  
That was the normal pattern, compliment her work, ask her when she got off, and buy her a drink. She’d rejected far too many drinks, seeing that men would just want to get her drunk, in order to take advantage of her. But, she remained pretty sober. She was at work, after all, she was allowed to sip on drinks, but, by no means could she get shit faced.   
  
The woman made eye contact with him. He wasn’t too bad looking. If he played his cards right, maybe he’d have a shot. A chuckle escaped, “Thank you.”   
  
He offered his hand, “Stefano Valentini.” The photographer carried himself with such confidence, she easily accepted, placing her hand in his. “Diane Prescott.” Stefano brought her hand to his lips, delicately placing a kiss on her soft skin. “Charmed.”   
  
“Valentini, huh? I’ve seen some of your work. It takes a lot of courage to do what you do.”  Diane placed her hand on his knee. He’d definitely be going home with her.

Meanwhile, Emily’s relationship was rocky at best. She and Nathan had been arguing on and off.  She hadn’t taken kindly to the insults that Nathan had hurled at Stefano. She knew more about him than anyone else, and she knew the guilt he suffered watching those around him die. He was arrogant and prideful, but, he was still a man, it was easy to understand that what was happening was a tragedy.

“Are you going to be angry with me all night? Because I can just go home.”  Nathan grumbled.   
  
Emily cut him a look. “Then leave. Nothing stopped you before.”   
  
“This again? I told you, something came up..”   
  
She was visibly upset, referring to a time when he’d stood her up. “And you never told me what that something was… I don’t get how you can act like this and expect me not to get upset. We’ve been dating for three months, and you still feel like a stranger to me. “     
  
What stopped her from taking Stefano’s side? She should’ve kicked Nathan out, and comforted her friend, but, she let him walk away. Knowing he’d been hurt. Emily definitely could’ve handled the situation better.   
  
Nathan sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I’m not around as often as you’d like, but, our schedules are completely different. I can’t help that. You don’t think I don’t want to be around you? Do you think that I’m not jealous when you talk about him? Telling me that you’re so excited to see him? You don’t act that excited to see me…. What am I supposed to think? He makes you so happy, something I can’t seem to achieve.  I don’t even know why you’re here with me now, maybe, you’d be better with him..”   
  
Emily recognized the hurt in his voice and failed to recognize the malice. He was manipulating her, and from an outsiders view, it was painfully obvious.   
  
“Nate. I love you. I just-- I guess, I didn’t realize how much of an issue our conflicting schedules would be. “   
  
He smiled, walking closer to her. “Maybe, I should show you exactly how much you mean to me?” A hand lingered on her cheek. “I missed you so much.” His honeyed words fooled her, she wanted to believe him so desperately.     
  
Her hands met his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “Well, only if you brought a condom.” Maybe this is what she needed? To release some of the sexual tension she’d been feeling. He could help, and tomorrow, she’d go talk to Stefano, apologize, mend their relationship.     
  
But, mending their relationship was the last thing on Stefano’s mind, currently, he was only worried about pleasing the redhead, who seemed to be all about him.  She’d taken him backstage, kissing him tentatively in the hall. He relished in the attention, surprised that she’d been the one to make a move. Pushing him against the wall, hands under his shirt, a finger tracing the zipper on his pants. Clearly, she wanted him, and he needed to feel her want.   
  
“For a guy who didn’t want just any girl, you certainly seem a bit desperate. What’s wrong, haven’t been touched in a while? Mmmm, neither have I. Maybe, you should take me back to your place?” He agreed, taking the lead. Escorting her back to his place.   
  
Stefano’s night ended well, with such a beautiful and talented woman at his side, he was left rather satisfied. Emily’s however, hadn’t been as satisfying as she hoped. Nathan’s performance was rather lackluster. 

  
**\------** **  
** ****

**  
** Today was a new day. Emily’s alarm went off around 8 am. Nathan rolled over, grumbling.

While getting ready, she plotted out the day. After, her photo shoot with Veronica,  she'd head over to Stefano's, apologize to him, mend their friendship. She knew Nathan's comments hurt him and wanted to make it up to him.

On her way out the door, Nathaniel leaned up. “You're seeing the bitchy lady and not fancy pants, today, right?”

Emily rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. “Fancy pants?” she repeated.

“You told me not to call him a fruit.”

At least he listened.

“Yeah, I'm working with Veronica. But, I am going to see Stefano after work. He suffers from PTSD, you know. I wanna make sure what you said isn't bothering him.” She explained, headed towards the door again.

Nathan sat up fully now. “No kiss goodbye?” he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. “I didn't think you'd be awake.” She turned back around, walking over to him and placing her lips to his.

“Mmmm, want me to come back after work? I could tend to you again~” Nathan's hand caressed her ass. She playfully smacked his hand away. “That depends on if you’re a good boy today.”

“Do you plan on bringing him back again?”   
  
Emily sighed, ready to leave again, pausing in the doorway. “No.” Were her last words before exiting her apartment.   
  
She was going to do her best to keep the two men separate. They didn’t get along, there was no need for them to try and be friends.

 

**\-------**

 

Veronica was being a bitch, as usual, she was trying to run multiple scenes at once, wondering why her models were tired and fed up.  Currently, both she and Charles were arguing with Jalisa, a rather privileged model. The agency had secured her for a commercial, and because of that, she was acting like a princess. Which, is definitely what Charles and Veronica deserved.   
  
Meanwhile, she and Tiffany sat on a bench, waiting. It was a nice break.

“So, are you still with, Nathaniel? Is he getting any better in bed?” Tiffany boldly asked, she never really cared about personal space. “Yeah, I’m still with him, and no, he hasn’t gotten much better. I still have a lot to teach him.” Emily chuckled, Tiffany had always been fun to gossip with.    
  
“Hmm, well,  if he doesn’t get any better, you could always see if that photographer of yours is good. I’m sure he’d love to take you for a ride, with the way he looks at you, and all.” She gave Emily a playful nudge.  Of course, Emily shied away. “We’re not like that... Stefano’s just a friend.”   
  
Tiffany sighed. “Oh, come on. You’re gonna let such a hot piece of ass, parade you around and not test him out?” She shook her head. “Get drunk, go home with him, see where the night takes you. You could keep it a secret, Nathaniel doesn’t have to know.”   
  
“I couldn’t do that to Nathan. He might not be the best in bed, but, he’s a nice guy.”   
  
“That’s exactly the problem with him. He’s a ‘nice’ guy. And he sucks in bed. Just dump his ass at the curb and give your photographer a private photo shoot. If you don’t, I might have to.” Tiffany shifted positions, leaning closer. “If I do, I’ll let you know.”   
  
Emily shoved her back. “I don’t want to lose our friendship… We’ve known each other for so long…. If we did have sex, and regretted it, not only would I be out of a job, but, I’d be losing my closest friend.”   
  
“Em, listen, Stefano is a stuck up, prick, but, he really likes you. I don’t think he’d let something like that break you guys apart. Hell, maybe he’d even want to marry you. Plus, maybe fucking your boss is a secret kink of yours.”   
  
Her face lit up, Tiffany easily took notice, curiously glancing over at her.  “Oooh, does someone have a spicy secret they’d like to tell me?”   
  
Was she really about to tell a co-worker about her fantasies, yeah, she was. “Well, I’ve actually been having dreams about Stefano lately. They’ve been rather erotic.”   
  
Tiffany was definitely interested in these stories. “Aaaaand, tell me more. Maybe delving into your unconscious mind will help you realize that you need to jump on that man.”

Emily didn’t go into great detail about the dreams, but, she told him about the most recent dream, where she’d met him in town, and he’d taken her to a nice, private beach house. Even giving her the details of how he made her feel. She did have a longing for him, maybe, it was time for her to call it quits with Nathan. There was no way she’d cheat on him. He deserved to know why she was leaving him.

“Sounds like you’re a bit desperate. All those dreams, blindfolds, handcuffs, you really want him girl. And honestly, just looking at him, I think Stefano would be into it. He’d definitely be a riot.”   
  
The day went by pretty smoothly, Veronica had been promptly put in her place by Jalisa, and went easy on everyone else for the remainder of the day. Emily was pretty happy about that. Her plan was to head over to Stefano’s, talk to him, maybe take Tiffany’s advice, see where the day went, and, maybe, she would end things with Nathan, if everything went well.   
  
She took a cab to his studio, walking inside, ready to board the elevator. She heard a woman's voice, followed immediately by Stefano’s own.     
  
“You know, you’re the only man I’ve been with, who’s screwed me the afternoon after a one night stand. Usually, I get kicked out at the crack of dawn.”   
  
“Well, I do like to impress.”   
  
Emily felt the need to hide, she didn’t want him to see her, not when he was with another girl. She’d say something stupid. Like Nathan had.  There was an open supply closet, Emily quickly ducked in there.   
  
Just before the door, Diane embraced Stefano tenderly, which he eagerly accepted. Their lips met. “Well, Mr. Valentini, what would you think about me returning, tonight? Make our one night stand last a little longer?”   
  
Originally, Stefano had planned on telling her to get out whenever they’d woken up, but, he decided against it, remembering the joy from the night before. Who knew when he’d have someone so talented in his bed again? He thought about her proposal and accepted. “I’d be honored to share my bed for another evening. Although, I must warn you, I’m not as gentle the second night.”   
  
Diane smiled. “Good. I didn’t want to tell you, but I much prefer my men rough.”   
  
The hall was empty aside from those two, so it was easy for them to speak in confidence. As far as they knew, no one was listening. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Stefano leaned close, not bothering to lower his voice. “I’ll tear you apart.”   
  
Diane left after a couple more kisses, Stefano, watching her go, sighing almost lovingly, it was easy to see that he was contented. A feeling of helplessness washed over Emily as she carefully watched the scene unfold, the brims of her eyes growing hot, she was heartbroken and angry, her hands curling into fists, as she leaned against the shelf, knocking something to the ground, which caught Stefano’s attention, his gaze moving to the open doorway.   
  
“What was that?” He questioned, aloud, coming to the conclusion that a janitor was embarrassed at the scene, and hadn’t wanted to be noticed. So, he returned to his studio, not bothering to investigate.     
  
Emily was jealous, envious of Diane. There was no way she’d be able to face Stefano right now, she could barely hold herself together.  He had a right to sleep with other women, she didn't show romantic interest in him. But, she hated seeing another girl in his arms.

As soon as he was out of sight, she ran from the building. And she had to be quick, not wanting him to know she’d been there. She flagged down another cab, returning home.

She was spiteful and pent up, even after last night, she still wanted so much more. Tonight, she’d be taking it into her own hands. Nathan wouldn’t mind, he was an addict, if you mentioned sex, he’d be over as quickly as physically possible.  

  
  
**\------**

 

He didn’t get to her apartment until 9:00 pm, but, she’d gotten a little nap in. Emily was surprised when he texted, asking if she still wanted him over. Which, after what she witnessed with Stefano, of course, she did.  She told him she’d leave the door unlocked, and waited for him to walk in.   
  
Nathan walked in, nicely dressed, after grabbing a shower back at his place, assuming she’d be in bed at this time, or, at least, getting ready for bed. He’d at least be able to spend a little bit of time with her. Turning the lock, ready to venture into her bedroom, only for Emily to push him against the door, startling him. “Em, Jesus. Warn me next time.”   
  
“Shut up.” Her lips met his neck, leaving a trail of love bites, leading to his lips.  Nathan returned her kisses, pulling her body closer to his. “What did I do to deserve this?” He asked, grinning, happy with how desperate she was. “You’re not here to talk,” Emily replied, grabbing him by the collar, slowly pulling him towards her bedroom. “Shit, babe, what got you so worked up?”   
  
She pushed him to the bed. “I’m taking the lead tonight. You aren’t getting a say in it. Got that?”  He nodded.   
  
It was strange to see her in such a dominating way, Emily loved being submissive, she wanted to be the one tied up and taken advantage of, in a consensual way, obviously.  But, tonight, she was going to be satisfied. And she’d do whatever's necessary.   
  
“Alright, babe, but, I will have to get up early tomorrow.”   
  
“As if I care, you can just be tired.”  She repeated words that Nathan once said to her when they first started dating. It had been a joke, of course, but, Emily was serious. Tonight was her night.

 Across town, Stefano was also having a rather pleasant evening, with his new lady friend. He leaned against the end of his bed, Diane on her knees in front of him. Yes, having a woman like her, taking his member deep in her throat, was ‘hot’. But, his mind had grown tired of her the previous evening, now, his hand intertwined in her hair, he thought of only one woman. Emily Lewis.   
  
He wanted the model to melt in his arms, moaning his name between her breaths, do everything he and Diane were, and more.   
  
“Em….” Stefano couldn’t stop breathing out her name. But, Diane hadn’t halted her performance, she continued pleasing him until he burst, spitting out his satisfaction, in the bin. “You’ve got your mind on someone else, I see, a shame I can’t keep you entertained.” Diane leaned against him, her hand gripping his member. “Emily Lewis, the girl from Scarlet Dream. She’s your model, right? You got a hard-on for her?”   
  
Scarlet dream had been the photo that got her name out to the public. She wore a red dress, surrounded by a transparent red curtain.  

“Yes..”

Diane’s hand squeezed a little more, following a rhythmic pattern. “I don’t mind if you pretend I’m her. Fantasize about her all you want, just getting a chance to be with such a well-endowed man, like yourself, is enough for me.”  

How could you be so angry at someone, and still desire them? That question plagued both of their minds this night.

  **\------**

Stefano still hadn’t contacted Emily. And after seeing Diane, Emily wasn’t about to text first. Two days, quickly turned into four, the day before her birthday, maybe she’d be spending it alone after all. They hadn’t argued like this before. No texts, not a single call, they hadn’t contacted each other what-so-ever. Why were they even arguing in the first place?

Emily slept in, being her day off. She’d tossed and turned the entire night, not able to sleep very well. It was nearly 3 pm, and she’d yet to move from her bed.

She reached over, grabbing her phone from the nightstand, texting, Angela, her best friend, for advice. “Ang, are you busy?”  
  
A few minutes passed before she received a response. “I’m on break, so I only have a few minutes. Is something wrong?”   
  
Emily quickly typed out her problems. “Stefano and I got into an argument, and we haven’t spoken in a few days. I want to apologize, it’s more important than just sending a text, but, last time I was there, he had a girl over. And, I had a major jealous fit. I don’t want to make even more of a scene.”   
  
“You were jealous? Did you two share some intimate moment when he came back?”   
  
Sitting up, she rolled her eyes. Intimate moment? They were just friends. It was just her imagination that was going wild. Emily spent a second thinking, recalling the events leading up to the argument.   
  
Their entire reunion had been intimate. The heat she felt in the elevator, Stefano had felt it too, and it continued to burn within. He felt the sting of jealousy long before she had. He’d been the one who listened to her concerns about Nathan, she’d told him he was a jackass, and Nathan had only proved it.   
  
He was angry far beyond what Nathan had said, he was angry because he finally could put a face to the man who treated his friend so badly.   
  
“Yeah, we may’ve shared a couple moments…”   
  
“Seriously!? You broke up with Nathan, right? Or are you fooling around with Stefano behind his back? I need details!”   
  
Emily got up, finally getting dressed. She needed to see Stefano, and headed out the door, flagging down a cab. Her heart was pounding. If that woman, Diane, was there, she wasn’t sure what she’d do.   
  
Another text came in. “Wait, wait! You said he had a girl over? Does that mean you guys aren’t serious? Are you just friends with benefits? Girl, if she’s there, just kick the bitch out! You know you’re better!” Emily chuckled. What would Stefano think if she pulled the woman out by her hair? Not that she’d actually do such a thing.   
  
The cab pulled up. She was now standing in front of his building. Again. Hopefully this time, things would go better.   
  
Heading inside, she decided to take the stairs, giving her plenty of time to back out, if she felt the need.  However, she was strong in her decision and tapped on his door, waiting for an answer.   
  
A few minutes passed, maybe he wasn’t going to answer. What if he’d seen her approach and decided to keep her waiting? Emily was about to give up when the door swung open, Stefano was lazily dressed, jeans and a buttoned up shirt. It was out of character, he’d always dressed extravagantly, ever since they met.   
  
“Emily?” He sounded surprised, his breath sour and unpleasant. Stefano never drank alone. “Sorry, are you busy?” Emily grew a bit timid, her nerves getting the better of her. “I can come back later…”   
  
His hand reached out, grabbing her own. “Please stay…” It was a sweet gesture.     
  
“Are you drinking?” The question was innocent enough, and Stefano didn’t seem to mind.  “Maaaybe just a little.” He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Nathaniel had been when he called. His words still coherent. “We need to talk…” Emily managed to confess.   
  
“Yes, and I agree... But, not now. I’d rather be sober.” At least he was honest. Able to admit when he wasn’t fit for a conversation. “It’s a bit early, but, would you like to come in, celebrate your special day?”   
  
She had to see Veronica tomorrow, but, spending a bit of time with Stefano sounded nice.  “Sure, but, only a drink or two, I still have to get up pretty early in the morning.”   
  
The smile that stretched across his face was gorgeous. Her hand still in his. “Of course, lil mio amore.” He pulled her in, leading her to his lounge, which also doubled as his bedroom. Spending time here never made her feel uncomfortable.   
  
Stefano had given her a new nickname, something else she’d have to decode. Though, she was certain that ‘amore’ meant ‘love’. She’d chalk that up to the alcohol.   
  
Emily glanced to the side, sipping her drink. “So,... Is Diane not visiting tonight?” A panicked expression surfaced. “Y-you know about her?” Stefano questioned, before taking a drink himself. “Yeah, I actually wanted to see you a few days ago, but--”   
  
Stefano placed his arm on her shoulder, spooking her, before slipping it behind her, pulling her close to him. “She’s not coming back.” He took a deep breath. “Amore, you are the only one for me.” Emily giggled, getting a bit tipsy.   
  
One drink turned into five, the two were laughing, having a great time, enjoying each others company, as when they were younger.   
  
“Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Stefano apologized, his head now resting on Emily’s lap. They’d decided to talk a little about what happened over the past couple days. “It’s not your fault. We both should’ve been a little more level headed.”   
  
“Hmm, yes, I agree.” He reached up, hand brushing against her cheek. Emily had decided that she was going to leave Nathan. She was far happier with Stefano.

“I missed you.” Her eyes trailed away, causing him to sit up, seeing that something was on her mind. “Em, mia dolce…” She turned her attention to him, feeling his lips against her cheek. “I missed you more than you know.”

He didn’t make any further moves, respecting her boundaries. She was still a taken woman, no matter how frisky she seemed to be getting, leaning against him, their bodies close. He resisted his urges.   
  
Soon, the two fell into darkness, a deep slumber overtaking them. They slept next to each other, on the couch, snuggling. Emily faced away from Stefano, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. Her arm, over his own, and their fingers intertwined.

 

 **\------**

  
Stefano’s alarm sounded, early in the morning, jarring Emily awake. She glanced around the room, realizing it wasn’t her own, and then registering that she was also, not alone.

Pulling his arm off of her, Emily sat up, taking in the situation. She’d fallen asleep at Stefano’s place, she needed to get home, and to Veronica’s in under two hours.  But, her main concern, as if they’d done anything. Emily didn’t believe they had, seeing as they both were still fully dressed. Her curiosity lingered. She wasn’t necessarily against the thought.   
  
“ **Hey!** ” Her voice was loud, getting Stefano’s attention. His hand reaching up to turn the alarm off.  He, too, seemed a bit surprised to see Emily in his room. “Do you think you can take me to Veronica’s studio?” Stefano nodded, sitting up himself.   
  
Emily’s face was red. Trying to figure out the details from the night before. She wondered if Stefano knew, and was about to ask, when he spoke out, almost as if reading her mind. “I kissed you on the cheek and apparently we fell asleep together. That’s all.”   
  
Stefano had also told her that he loved her, or something along those lines, but, now wasn’t the time to discuss that. Instead, she offered him a smile, aside from clutching her so dearly, he hadn’t touched her.   
  
“Thank you…”

 

**To be continued….**


	4. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity was always a sacred bond. But, sometimes, those bonds were pushed, the line was crossed, bent and broken. 
> 
> Stefano and Emily love each other, but, neither had the courage to tell the other. Sometimes, hearts had to break, before the good comes.

**_Chapter Fou_** ** _r: Lucidity_ **

The morning had been hectic. Emily hadn’t been expecting Nathaniel to show up before she went to work, and when she and Stefano ran into him in the hallway, things hadn’t gone well. The two men glared at each other, Nathan, furious that she’d already been out and about with Stefano. Luckily, she’d straightened herself up at Stefano’s place. She couldn’t imagine the argument that would’ve gone down if she would’ve shown up with, not only, Stefano, but a case of bedhead. Ms. Ruthmere would have ended up calling the authorities.  
  
Strangely, Stefano was quiet. He seemed alright being around Nathan, possibly because she’d spent the evening in his arms, and she’d been quite happy. The opposite of how she seemed to feel around her boyfriend. Stefano’s smile did seem a bit too smug.

Emily asked Stefano to wait for her in the hall, which he agreed to, while she dragged Nathan in her apartment. She wanted to keep the two men separate. 

“Why are you with him this early? Aren’t you meeting with Veronica, today?” She was certain that Stefano could hear him from outside.  Nathan was a little upset.  
  
“Calm down, he took me out to breakfast for my birthday. That’s all.” Emily would tell Nathan the truth later, whenever they were alone. She was finally going to break up with him, and she was going to finally give Stefano a chance.  
  
Nathan crossed his arms, he didn’t quite believe what she was saying. “Emily, we need to talk.”  
  
She quickly changed her clothes, freshening up a little more, to avoid being lectured by Veronica or Charles.  Hopefully, the scent of alcohol didn’t linger. At least, she hoped Nathan wouldn’t notice. “Yeah, we really do. But, I have to go to work, it’ll have to wait until later.”  
  
Emily returned to the living room, grabbing a set of spare keys, tossing them towards Nathan. “I’ll be back around 6 pm, you can let yourself in, okay?”  
  
Nathan was irritated, watching her leave, stepping out into the hall, he decided to speak up. “I love you..”  
  
Glancing back, she took a deep breath. There was no way she could tell him that she loved him back when she planned on breaking up with him in 12 hours, so, before closing the door, she muttered a simple word: “Bye.”  
  
It hurt her to do so, but, her focus was getting Stefano out of the area, so she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs and back out to his vehicle.  
  
Stefano stopped, pulling against her force. “Emily, is something wrong?” Of course, he’d be concerned, hearing her ignore, Nathan’s confession so coldly. “No, I just don’t want you two getting in a fight. We just made up, and it took nearly a week…” His smirk, even more conceited. Stefano liked knowing that he was the cause of their drama. He was winning.

“You needn’t worry, dolce. That won’t be happening again.” He replied, opening her door for her, half-hoping that Nathan had been watching. 

 

\------

 

The second Veronica and Stefano locked eyes, the atmosphere of the room changed. Emily was usually uncomfortable, but, when Veronica snapped her head up, glaring at them, she started to think that maybe she shouldn’t have brought him.  And hearing Veronica hiss his name, made matters even worse. “Valentini!”

  
He only smiled. Ruining two people's mornings? He could get used to this.  
  
“Have you come to see a true professional, work?” She growled, walking over, standing in front of him.  Veronica was a bit shorter than him, it was almost comical, seeing her trying to stand against him.  
  
Stefano hadn’t even glanced at her, pretending she didn’t exist. And obvious play on her height.  “Listen here you pompous---”  
“Nicky,” Charles called out, raising an eyebrow. “We have more important things to do than to argue with a rudimentary asshole.”  
  
“Right… Let’s go, Emily.” She replied, turning, heading back into the studio.  
  
Stefano stood triumphantly. “She still doesn’t like me.”  He spoke softly so that Emily would be the only one to hear. Emily let out a chuckle. “Well, you're kinda are an ass.”  
  
Forty minutes had passed, and Stefano watched from the sidelines. Those two really didn’t know how to capture Emily’s beauty. They put her in the wrong lighting, the wrong colors. They were clueless. But, he wasn’t about to correct his rivals.  
  
He was caught off guard, feeling someone grab his hand, throwing his arm over their shoulder. “Heeey, Steffy!” It was Tiffany, excited to see that the two were on good terms. “Nice to see you two made up!”  
  
“She told you?” He gave Tiffany a curious glance, before pulling his arm away.  “No, but, her phone was in her bag the entire day. Usually, she spends her breaks talking to you. Especially when you’re in town. Dude, she was majorly upset.”  
  
Stefano felt a little bad, the days he spent with Diane were nice, but, while he was having fun, Emily was distressed. He’d have to make it up to her, later. “So, are you two still ‘just friends’?” Judging by the glare she received from Stefano, they were in fact only friends.  
  
Sighing, she grabbed his hand once again, pulling him out into the hall. “You’ve got to make a move on her!” Tiffany insisted. “Look, she told me something, and I probably shouldn’t be relaying this information to you, but, she’s crazy for you. She just doesn’t want to admit it. “  
  
Tiffany successfully piqued his curiosity. “W-What has she told you?”  
  
“For starters, she’s super worried about tainting your guys’ friendship, or something. That’s why she hasn’t said anything. But, a few days ago, she told me about a rather sensual dream she had, guess who the star was?” Her smile beaming, as she leaned towards him.  
  
Stefano seemed to grow a little bashful. Is that why she was just seconds away from kissing him, after their photo shoot? And, was that why she seemed perfectly alright with waking up in his arms?  
  
A wicked grin lined Tiffany’s face. “I can tell you how to win her over if you want.”  
  
He didn’t want to seem desperate, he carried himself far too proudly for that. But, if there was a way to win his beloved model’s heart over, how could he deny himself?

“I’m listening.”

“Well, in her dreams, you dominated her. Took what you wanted, all the while, keeping it classy. So, what you need to do is take control. Tell her to come, sit on your lap or something. I’m betting she wouldn’t hesitate.,”

Emily wanted someone dominant? It made sense with the type of guys she was in to. Brutes. They didn’t have much intelligence, and most acted like bullies. She wasn’t attracted to their muscles, but, they need to prove they were elite. 

Finally, it made sense. The sudden lust resonating off her, after the photo shoot, it was because she enjoyed the demanding tone he’d used with her. He’d excited her.  Each photo he’d taken was meant to capture a woman's longing, waiting for a man to have his way with her. Emily had gotten into her character, and admittedly, with the final photo, he had as well.  
  
Tiffany was staring at Stefano, he seemed to be in his own world, lost in thought. “Well, hope you come up with some ideas.  If she hasn’t been in your bed by the time you leave again, I’m going to be very disappointed.” With that, the woman happily walked off, leaving Stefano to the many scenarios he was probably running through his head.  
  
“By the time I leave….” He repeated to himself. That sounded like a good goal to set.  Stefano bit his lip, imagining the thrill of finally being able to help her undress.  
  
He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, ready to return to the studio. Tiffany quickly ran up, grabbing him again. “Wait!” She spoke, pulling out a piece of paper, scribbling her number on it. “I don’t trust you, so, if you need help, go ahead and give me a call.”

Stefano took the piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket. “I should be offended.” 

“Buuut, you know it’s true!” She chimed in, giggling, before taking off again.  
  
He sighed. It was true. He needed help but didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to win Emily’s heart by himself. Of course, he’d try again, one more time, and if he failed this time, he’d have assistance.

Walking back into the studio, Charles was working with Emily now, rather than, Veronica. Where could she have run off to? His eyes scanned the area, wondering if she’d been plotting against him, revenge for the joke against her height.

Emily was with Megan, another girl from the studio, they were swimsuit models, advertising product for a magazine called: ‘Just add H20’.  They were using a fake beach scene, which annoyed Stefano. The beach was only five minutes away. And there were area’s you could rent, which were private. They could have easily taken the girls into the actual scenario. Natural lighting and actual water would make the photos more appealing. These people didn’t seem to care about the ambiance or quality of their work. Emily could definitely do better.  
  
And then, Charles overstepped a line, reaching out for Emily, only to be grabbed and halted by Stefano. “I didn’t hear you ask for permission.” Charles yanked his arm free, turning to face him. “And what are you going to do about it, little man?”

Charles was taller than Stefano and outweighed him. He was a little on the hefty side. Charles was also older, nearing his 40’s whereas Stefano was only 23. Looking at the two men, sizing each other up, it was pretty obvious, that, if bets were made, the majority would side with Charles taking the win.

But, being a war photographer had its perks. If you wanted to get good shots, show what the war was actually about, you couldn’t be some weakling. There was strength hidden under his exorbitant suits.   
  
Stefano smiled, before delivering a punch across Charles' face, knocking him back, causing him to trip over the stool behind him, falling on his ass. Emily had to stifle a giggle, smiling sheepishly. Seeing Stefano stand up for her was a turn on.

Charles was angry, struggling to his feet, ready to fight, if that’s what the wannabe photographer wanted. Before he could get a word out, Veronica hollered his name, telling him not to make a move. Making a pass at Stefano, saying: “If you hit him, he’ll just have his families lawyers sue us.” And that wasn’t something either of them wanted to be involved with. Magazines would drop them quickly, hearing that a model’s friend was assaulted, after he tried protecting her.

“You wouldn’t have to worry if you treated your models with a shred of respect.” 

Veronica took a deep breath. “Emily, I’m postponing your sessions for two weeks, as punishment for disobedience. Since Valentini is in town, you shouldn’t be without work. If you bring him back, I will be terminating your contract.” Her voice was unrelenting, she was serious about terminating her. “Now go change, leave the swimsuit at the front desk, and for the love of god, take Valentini with you.”  
  
Emily’s hand slipped into his, tugging on his arm. He followed without a word, as they headed to the changing room. He waited just on the other side of the curtain. They were away from Charles and Veronica, which gave Stefano time to calm down. One of the golden rules of photography was never to touch the model without their permission. Even then, it was best to avoid physical contact.  But, Charles just ignored that rule. Originally Stefano thought that Emily was exaggerating when she said he would grab them with dirtied hands. Now, he wholeheartedly believed her.  
  
“Hey…” Emily called out from behind the curtain. “Are you alright? Never seen you punch a guy before.”  She joked, trying to make light of the situation. “I’d fight anyone for you, dolcezza.”  
  
“Are you going to tell me what that means, or do I have to figure it out?” She questioned, slipping her boots back on, taking a little extra time. Stefano was always patient with her. “Sweetness.” He replied, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. “Sweetness? Did I get demoted?” Emily laughed, stepping out of the room, leaving the swimsuit on the hanger, in the changing room.  
  
Stefano offered his arm. “Sei perfetto. Una singola parola non può definirti.” Emily rolled her eyes, taking his hand. “I suppose you’re not going to tell me what that means.”  
  
“Take an Italian course online, dolce.” She laughed once again. “Nah, I’m gonna take German and really mess with you.”

The two returned to Stefano’s car, picking up lunch, before heading back to his apartment. Emily was quite attached to him, today. Holding his hand, along with clutching his arm tightly, with her other hand. She kept herself pulled close to him. And Stefano didn’t mind one bit. Though he was curious, as to why he’d been awarded the sudden affection. Was it because he hit Charles? Or, maybe, the snuggling from the night before? Would she tell him, if he asked?

They walked in the door, setting the bags down, on the table a few feet away. Stefano’s heart was troubled, wanting to know if last night had meant anything to her. Waking with her in his arms, was a dream come true.  
  
“About last night…” Stefano began, but, Emily cut him off. “I had a lot of fun. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind having a couple of drinks with you again, tonight.” She faced him, smiling, curiosity written across her face. “You didn’t mind?” He took a step closer, extending his hand, caressing her cheek. She leaned into him, completely willing to let the moment take over.

This was exactly what he wanted. Emily in his arms, her lips, just inches away from his, but, it felt too wrong. She hadn’t exactly broken up with Nathan and had even given him the key to her apartment. Stefano hesitated, pulling away. As much as he wanted to steal Emily away from Nathan, he couldn’t. If they were going to form a relationship, it couldn’t be formed in the heat of the moment. He didn’t want her to regret her decision.  

Yet, maybe she needed the push? Tiffany said she liked aggressive men, right? Those who took what they wanted.. He had to make a move. If she pushed him away, he’d stop, until then, Stefano pulled her close, brushing her hair behind her shoulder, pressing his lips to her neck.  

Leaving a mark such as a simple love bite would tell people she was taken. And more importantly, Nathan would see that she was taken. He didn’t want to start drama between the two, but, Emily needed to choose. 

And, by the way, she eased into his embrace, Emily was pretty accepting for the world to see, that she had a new man.  
  
Her heart was fluttering, enjoying the feeling of his teeth grazing across her skin. Emily’s hands desperately clinging to the back of his jacket. She was both aroused and nervous. Was it alright for her to let him do this? To leave a blemish on her, while she was still in a relationship? It’s not like, Nathan really took their relationship seriously, he only seemed to show up for sex. That was probably his goal this morning, since he hadn’t given her a gift, or wished her a happy birthday, he was more than likely going to surprise her with morning sex.  
  
Yeah, it was alright to let Stefano kiss her. He just wouldn’t be getting lucky, until she left Nathan. She respected him that much, at least.

“Stef…” She called, in a half groan. He stopped kissing her, pulling back, gazing into her eyes. “Yeah?” Her hand, immediately covering where his lips had just been. Emily sighed, quite happily, before pulling herself into him, returning the kiss against his neck. A sign that she accepted his actions. His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her pinned against him.

“Does this mean….?” Stefano almost didn’t want to ask, wanting the moment to last forever.  
  
Emily halted, pressing her head against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. He was also nervous. “I want to give you a chance. But, if we don’t work out…. Promise me we can still be friends…” The poor girl loved him so much, it hurt her to think they might go separate ways. “Emily, I promise. If we don't work out, I still want you in my life. You're my best friend, and you've pulled me through some of my darkest days.” Stefano sounded genuine. That was all the confirmation she needed.

“You'll have to give me a little while, though… Nathan deserves to be told, face to face. And, he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. He isn't perfect, but, he wouldn't do anything like that to me.”

Stefano understood. They'd remain to be friends, for a day or so, longer.

 

\------

 

Lunch wasn't as awkward as either expected it to be. They were still able to carry on a fluent conversation. Neither of them bringing up the relationship again.

Emily's phone rang several times. She ignored each call, without bothering to look at the number. The next notification she received was a text. It must've been important. Finally, she pulled her phone out, checking the message.

It was from Nathan.

“Emily. We really need to talk. Please come back, it's really important…”  
  
She sighed, standing up from the table. They already had a couple drinks, and Stefano was a bit of a lightweight. “I've got to go. Nathan won't stop texting me.”  
  
“Do you want me to come with you?”

Emily shook her head. “No, I'd like to avoid you two trying to kill each other.”

He laughed. “Be honest, who do you think would win?”

“Well, after how you treated, Charles, this morning, you might make him cry.”

“You're teasing me.” He joined her, taking her hand. “At least allow me to walk you out, amore.”

He'd mentioned love again, Emily was ecstatic. It'd only been a few hours, and she already felt desired. Stefano’s embrace was welcoming, and Nathan's was cold. “As if you’d let me walk out alone.” Her lips pecked his cheek. “Well, darling, part of courting a woman, is making sure she’s safely escorted, whenever she’s around you.”

For the first time, after all his waiting, Stefano was rewarded with a goodnight kiss, though quick, only lasting a second, he finally felt her lips on his own. Along with the promise of seeing her tomorrow. The day went rather well.

Emily reached her building. Reluctantly heading inside. She wasn’t sure how he’d take the news. Maybe, he saw it coming, and was going to break up with her, this morning? But, that was only wishful thinking. She’d have to break his heart and send him on his way. 

Before heading up the stairs, she moved her hair over her shoulder, hiding the mark. Nathan didn’t need to know that she’d already practically promised herself to Stefano.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she approached her door, hearing moans. Female. They sounded rather excited, increasing in intensity. The walls were rather thin. Emily was fairly certain these sounds were coming from the apartment in front of her. She glanced up at the numbers, making sure she hadn’t drunkenly stumbled to the wrong place, she was certain she hadn’t been that intoxicated, and seeing the number 1317, confirmed her suspicions. This was her apartment…  
  
Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door. The mounds were louder, coming from around the corner, in her own room.  That bastard.

Anger grew in her heart, sure, she was coming home, with the intent to break up with him, but, he was so bold, so uncaring, to text her with urgency, asking her to come home, only for her to find him with another woman. Was he out of his mind?

Emily couldn’t stop the pain from breaking out, she had loved him, at one point. She tried with every fiber of her being to love him wholeheartedly.  She gave him everything she could offer, and he treated her like this?  
  
She wasn’t exactly heartbroken, but, agony still managed to rip through her, only to corrupt, adding itself to her indignation.  
  
**“Nathan!”**

Her scream was loud. The neighbors would probably complain the next morning, she wasn’t about to calm down. 

A female voice gasped “Who’s that!?” There was a chuckle from Nathan, knowing he’d been caught. “My girlfriend and she sounds pretty pissed.”  
  
“Girlfriend!?” The strange woman inquired once again, bemused at his calm response.

When he’d finally come out, he was wearing only his pants and shoes, shirt and jacket slung over his right shoulder. “Don’t worry, I was just leaving.” He tossed her key on the counter, taking a step towards her. 

Emily must’ve learned something from Stefano today. Her fist clenched, and once Nathan was close enough, she let him have it, striking him across his face. A mere slap wouldn’t have done justice.  

His hand held his cheek. “You fucking bitch!”  
  
“What the fuck is your problem? I can’t believe you have the audacity to bring a random girl to my apartment!” Cheating was one thing, but, doing it her home, rather than his own? “Hurt’s doesn’t it? Well, this isn’t the first time.” He growled in response.  
  
The woman he was with hadn’t come out yet. Having a panic attack, as far as she knew, Nathan was single. And she was used, just so he could get back at her.  
  
“Get out.” Her voice lower, than before. ‘Wasn’t the first time.’ He’d been cheating for a while…  
  
He scoffed. “What, you can fuck that pris, but, I can’t have a little fun? Maybe you should’ve put out a little more. At least with me.”  
  
“I haven’t slept with Stefano!” She protested. The truth was about to come out, she’d tell him exactly why she wasn’t putting out. “Oh, really?” He rose his hand, causing her to flinch, not knowing if he was going to strike her back. He only moved her hair, revealing the mark Stefano left.  The bruises were dark, he’d left three blemishes, close together. “Where did you get this? If you’re not fucking him, who is it?”  
  
Nathan retracted her hand. “And what about this morning? That bullshit about breakfast? I came over last night to see you. But, you weren’t home. And, you came back with him, do you think I’m stupid?”  
  
Emily opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted again, Nathan pushed her against the wall. “And now you smell like alcohol, were you planning on fucking him before coming home?”  
  
The woman Nathan slept with was now out in the living room, watching in horror. “Nathan, let her go!” She shouted. He shoved Emily aside, picking up his shirt and jacket from the floor, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
“I let him kiss me because I planned on breaking up with you tonight. But, that’s all we did. The reason I never put out, is because you’re terrible in bed, and I guarantee, that girl was faking it. Your dick is too small to satisfy anyone.” Nathan glared back at her, and the blonde haired girl standing in the living room.

He decided just to walk away, opening the door, only to be met with a strong male voice shouting “Hands up!” Nathan immediately dropped everything in his hands, doing as the officer instructed. 

Ms. Ruthmere standing just outside her door, phone in hand.

The blonde girl approached Emily, a sorrowful look on his face. “Hey…. I’m so sorry...I didn’t--” 

“You didn’t know. It’s fine.” Emily’s voice broke. She was upset. The officer approached, placing Nathan in handcuffs.  
  
A female officer made her way around the men, into the apartment. “Are you ladies alright? Either of you hurt?”  
Both women applied that they were fine, and the male officer yanked Nathan to his feet.  
  
“Nathan,” Emily called out, the officer halted, long enough for her to speak. “How long?”  
  
Nathaniel smiled. “Heh, the entire time, babe.”  
  
Again, she clenched her fists, heat filling the brims of her eyes. “You fucking jerk.” Both the blonde haired girl and the female officer moved to comfort her, as did Ms. Ruthmere, as she rounded the corner, once the officer with Nathan passed.

  
  
\------

 

Emily had decided not to press charges against Nathan, even though the blonde haired woman, Janelle, and Ms. Ruthmere both said they’d be her witness. Nathan would be released the next day. It was only fair, since she’d hit him first, and he’d now wear a black eye for a few days. 

Emily and Janelle both were invited over to Evelyn’s for a cup of tea, and a light snack. They had a rather rough day, both believing that Nathan was a decent man.  Emily had been with him for nearly a year, 10 months to be exact. And Janelle confessed that she’d been seeing him for nearly three. Neither was sure how many others there were.  
  
While Evelyn was in the kitchen, Janelle casually brought up conversation about Stefano, asking who he was, how long she’d known him. Emily wasn’t too uncomfortable answering since she confessed that she’d kissed him.  
  
“He sounds like a dream. I’m sure you’ll be much happier with him.” She replied, taking another drink of her tea.  “What about you?” Emily asked. “Do you have someone else in mind?”  
  
Janelle’s cheeks flared up. “Well, kinda. I was really only with Nathan because my family didn’t approve of him. Said he was too poor. My mom’s been trying to set me up with a guy named, Chris. He’s pretty cute, but, the guys got one hell of an attitude on him. Extremely pompous, snotty. Likes to look me up and down at company parties.”  
  
“May as well give him a shot, if anything, you might have a couple satisfying nights.”  
  
The two laughed, both agreeing that Nathan wasn’t the best in bed. Which was probably why he felt the need to cheat. A woman had probably told him the truth and he vowed revenge against all women.  
  
The rest of the night went alright. Emily returned home, later that evening. Stefano had sent a text, asking how things went, and because she didn’t want him to worry, she told him everything went fine, but, she wasn’t feeling well, so she was going to bed.  
  
Emily changed all the sheets and sprayed her mattress down with sanitizer. She didn’t want to be reminded. But, a bit of warmth came to her face when she remembered that the next man in her bed would be, Stefano. Her fantasy coming true.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed when Stefano’s final text came in, saying he was also going to get some rest, and at the end of his text, were the words she’d been longing to hear.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Silent tears spilled from her eyes. This time, they were happy. Nathan had rarely said it, and every time he had, there was no emotion in his voice. He always said it whenever he was trying to gain something. Stefano had said it, because he actually felt the words. He knew their meaning. It was hard for her not to weep.  
  
But, with her lack of response, due to her emotional outburst, he’d sent another text, worried.  
  
“Is it too abrupt?”  
  
She smiled, easily replying:  
  
“Of course not. I love you, too.”

  
  
**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact! 
> 
> Emily's apartment number 1317 is a reference to superstitions in Italy. Italians believe the number 13 to be lucky, while the number 17 is unlucky. When viewed as the Roman numeral, XVII, it is then changed anagrammatically to VIXI, which in the Latin language translates to "I lived", the perfect-tense implying "My life is over." (An example would be Cicero's famous announcement of an execution.)
> 
> Also some translation!  
> Sei perfetto. Una singola parola non può definirti, means You are perfect. A single word can not describe you.


	5. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After struggling with their thoughts for years, the two lovers have decided to take the next step. And sometimes, lovers explode.

_**Chapter 5: Climax** _

“Don’t act all high and mighty, it doesn’t matter that I was cheating on you. You still did the same to me. You deserve this heartbreak.”  
  
The words echoed through Emily’s dream, causing her to toss and turn in her sleep.  
  
Nathan was standing in front of her, arms crossed, giving her a disappointed look. “You were fantasizing about him too? Were you just going to make me suffer? If our relationship was going nowhere, you should have left me. Instead of making me wonder.”  His manipulative personality made its way into her dream and was now haunting her slumber.  
  
She felt bad about advancing with Stefano before breaking up with Nathan. She should’ve been direct. Telling him that morning. She could’ve kept the two men from fighting. Emily would’ve wedged herself between them.  
  
“Do you think I will be any different?” Stefano came into the picture, leaning towards her, a smug look on his face. “When I was so willing to push you, to have you cheat? If you would have only asked, you would have been in my bed.”  
  
Emily backed herself into a corner, trying to avoid the two men, only to have Stefano slam his hand against the wall next to her. “You think I’m so sweet, but there is so much more to me. So much you don’t know.”  
  
“Stop!” She shrieked, sliding down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. “Just stop…”  
  
Her alarm rung, releasing her from the nightmare. Shutting the device off, she sat up, her hands shaking. Emotionally overloaded and exhausted. The nightmares prevented her from sleeping well.  
  
Emily needed time to herself. Maybe, she and Stefano weren’t meant to be together. If she so easily betrayed Nathan’s trust, wouldn’t she do the same to him? If another man came along, or if Stefano wasn’t good in bed, she’d just gravitate towards the new guy.

She hated herself for allowing her hormones to have such control over her.  Nathan deserved it, for what he’d done to her, cheating, the entire time they were together. How blind was she? Still, she couldn’t convince herself that her actions were justifiable.

Reaching over for her phone, she opened the conversation between her and Stefano. 

“Hey, I’m still not feeling so good. I’m probably going to spend the day in bed. I think I might be getting sick.”  
  
Emily felt even worse, lying to Stefano. She’d promised him everything the night before. They could be together, he could hold her in his arms like he wanted to for so long. Now, she was taking it away from him.  
  
“He can do so much better…” She thought aloud. Why did he want her? She was nothing special. Emily never saw the beauty that Stefano insisted she had. There were plenty of girls prettier than she was. Tiffany, Jalisa, Angela, even Janelle, and Veronica were prettier than she was. And Diane, the one night stand, she was gorgeous. Why he hadn’t decided to court her was a mystery.

Placing her phone face down, she laid back in bed, rolling to her left side, hoping to get a bit more sleep. Maybe peacefully this time. 

And she did, her mind returning its focus on Stefano, who returned to his normal, charming self, rather than the warped version seen in her first dream.

  
\------

  
  
Emily slept far longer than she’d meant to. Hearing someone banging on her door, she turned over, reading her alarm clock. 3:30pm.

She leaped out of bed, there was no way it was actually that late. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time. 3:31pm. She also had several notifications, under the time read: “13 texts from: Angela. 

“Emily!” A female voice called from the door, knocking on it again.  
  
Quickly, she ran out of her bedroom, knowing that if she waited any longer, Angela would probably call the cops, since she hadn’t answered any of her texts.  
  
Relief washed over Angela, once Emily opened the door. She threw her arms around Emily’s neck. “I was so worried! Why didn’t you answer!?” Emily smiled, patting Angela’s back. “I was just taking a nap.”  
  
“A nap? For six hours?” Angela let go, giving her a puzzled look. “You’re really upset over this, aren’t you?” Now it was Emily’s turn to be confused. “Upset? Over what?”  
  
“I ran into Nathan... He basically told me to piss off. Apparently, he spent the night in jail? Some tramp got him out…” She explained, carefully, looking for any reaction.  Emily sighed, looking a little downcast. “I caught him cheating on me last night. I gave him my key, and he brought a girl over and slept with her in my bed. We really got into it, and--” Angela interrupted. “Well, that explains the black eye…. But, how are you taking it? Are you ok?”  
  
“I suppose. It would’ve hurt a lot more, if I hadn’t been fooling around behind his back…”  
  
Angela showed a wide grin, stepping into Emily’s apartment, closing the door. “I told you I wanted details! It’s with Stefano, right? Did he give you that mark on your neck?”  
  
Stefano would be proud to know that the blemish was working just as he wanted. Telling people that she was his.  A light red surfaced across her cheeks. “Yeah, yesterday, at about this time actually. He has one too.”  
  
“Alright. Here’s the important question.” She clapped her hands together. “Have you fucked?” Blunt. Straight to the point. “Are the rumors about Italian men true?”

Emily’s cheeks were even redder. “We haven’t gotten that far….” She shyly admitted. “Wait… So, you let him give you the universal mark of ‘hey, I recently got laid’ and you didn’t actually screw him?” She headed into the living room, grabbing a brush she left on the coffee table, straightening her hair. “Um, yeah, I got a little excited… But, I didn’t want to go any further. I was still with Nathan… I didn’t want to hurt him.” 

“Girl. Okay. You two weren’t serious. At least he wasn’t. I mean, you’ve been dating for what, 10 months? And after the first few dates, how many times have you seen him? Aside from when he came over to bone. Like three times, right? And, Stefano, the day he gets back into town, after being in a war for months, he wants to see you, at 7 in the morning. And he’s been that way, the entire six years you’ve known him! Stefano is looking for more than a woman to bone. He’s kept himself single, pretty much this entire time, not counting the booty calls he’s had. Honestly, what you need to do, is text or call him, tell him that you want him, and then either arrange for him to come to you or for you to go to him. Think of it as revenge sex. If Nathan could do something like that to you, use Stefano to fuck away the pain. I guarantee it will feel great.” Angela took Emily’s hands within her own. “You’ve been suppressing your desire for him, for years. When you first met him, you had lewd dreams of him, and you’re having them again. It’s a sign, Em. Just let him plow you, make an evening out of it.”

Emily was just shy of 15, whenever she met Stefano, it was strange for someone his age to compliment her beauty. But, the two hit it off, quickly becoming friends. 

Maybe, she hadn’t given in to her desires back then, because she thought she was too young. Three years, separated them. Adults would look at them with shame and disappointment. Her own parents didn’t like the fact she was friends with such an older guy. Especially, one who like to show her off.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Emily agreed.  
  
Angela’s smile returned. “Actually, I have an idea. He’s waited this long, you can build up a little more anticipation…” She sat down on the couch, pulling Emily down with her. “You need to tease him. Send him a couple texts, hinting at sex, and then, later tonight, call him, ask him to meet up with you. Someplace public, wait a few minutes, and when he starts to get aggravated, which you know he will tell him that you want him to take you back to his place.”

“I-I kinda told Stefano that I was sick…” Emily confessed, glancing down at her phone. Angela’s face lit up. “That’s perfect. Give me your phone.” She was a bit hesitant, but, ending the day in Stefano’s arms did sound rather delightful. She decided to hand her phone over, which, Angela immediately clicked on her chat with Stefano. 

“Awwwww, he’s already telling you he loves you. That’s so cute!” She squealed. “He also told you to text him if you need anything. Guess he’s inviting you to mess with him.” Angela put extra emphasis on ‘anything’.  
  
She was quick to think of a teasing phrase to send him, playing on the fact Emily had told him she was ill.  
  
“I feel really hot.”

“Don’t make him worry too much, he’ll come over.” Emily protested, seeing the message. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. Besides, would it be so bad if he did come over? He could just give you a hot bone session then and there.”

Stefano was relaxing in his studio, since Emily wasn’t coming over, he decided to head back to bed himself, getting some extra rest. Currently, he was making lunch, a bit worried about Emily, since she hadn’t texted back.

He was soon relieved, seeing her name envelop the screen. Once reading her text, he felt a bit different, worried, of course, but, his need for her resurfaced. He texted asking if she was alright, if she needed anything, or if she had any other symptoms. Emily replied that she was alright, but, her body ached.  
  
“Ache”.  
  
The title of their recent photo shoot. She’d descended to her knees, in front of him, lust showing through her eyes, it was far too obvious that she wanted him in that moment. And, that photo had sufficed to get him off a few times. It was hard for him not to think about that moment.

Stefano frowned, thinking there moment yesterday had settled his own ache. Now, it was back. He couldn't think of anything, aside from releasing inside Emily. How badly he wanted to play with her…

The text he sent back didn't show his weakness. He only told her to take some medicine, and to schedule a doctors appointment for the next day.

Her next reply had been simple: “I want you.” which was quickly corrected to: “I want to see you, tomorrow.”

Stefano was perplexed, had she meant to sound desperate? Was it just his mind making him believe she sounded needy? Either way, he promised he'd come check on her tomorrow, and take her to the doctor if need be.

Angela's brow furrowed. He hadn't hinted at being horny, he was mainly concerned. Which was sweet, but, for a man that didn't shut up about his beautiful model, his texts weren't needy enough.

“Maybe, he'll be a bit tougher than I thought.”

Emily smiled, he was a sweet man. Putting her health before his own desires were something she appreciated. Nathan would have taken advantage of the situation.  

 

\------

 

After Angela left, Emily spent a little time, just casually texting Stefano, asking about his day and how he felt. She was mentally preparing to ask him out later that evening, still not sure if she was going to go through with the idea.  

However, the more she spoke with him, the more her desires crept in. Her body grew warm, legs, pressing together, trying to keep the thoughts away. Emily had to give in, she couldn't stand it. Her legs weakly carried her into the bedroom, where she lay on her bed, hand between her thighs.

“Stefano….” She whined, scrolling through her gallery, locating her favorite photo of him. They'd gone out for a late night walk, through the park, and he was standing on a bridge, gazing out at the falls, whenever she’d taken the photo, he turned towards her, expression coquettish.

Her cheeks were burning, recalling the thoughts she had that evening. Just after her seventeenth birthday, Stefano, almost twenty. Her thoughts were tantalizing. They were in such a grey-zone, she was just under the age of consent. Being with him would’ve been such a thrill, yet, both parties behaved themselves.

Emily traced the outside of her panties, eyes closing, as she laid her phone next to her, cupping her breast a second later.  She wanted to be treated roughly, her role in the bedroom had always been submissive, and from what she’d seen the past week, Stefano would make an excellent master. 

Two of her fingers slipped under the cloth, inserting. Emily squirmed, she couldn’t stand it. She needed a release, she wanted to feel her best friend inside her. There was no denying it.  
  
“Goddammit…” She mumbled, reaching for her phone, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Finding Stefano’s number, she hit dial, replacing her fingers, while waiting for him to answer. Her breathing was shaky, she was determined to control it.

“It’s late, are you alright?” He answered the phone, concern in his tone. 9:30pm shone on the alarm clock, next to her bed. Both of them were normally in bed by now. She was more desperate for his touch, then she was for rest.  
  
“Y-yeah…” She replied, biting her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. “I need to talk to you, can we meet at Monroe’s?”  A moan slipped through her lips, sounding a little angry.  
  
“You sound upset, what's---” He paused. “Yeah, we can meet, how soon do you need me?”

“Now!” She demanded, taking in a breath.  Stefano fell silent, Emily had to call out his name, before he responded again. Maybe, he’d realized she was secretly pleasing herself, he could’ve been doing the same. 

“O-okay, of course… You are alright, are you not?” He sounded just a bit flustered.  “Mmmhmmm….”  
  
Stefano’s breathing was audible, he was getting off to her light moans. “Stef… I’ll see you in a few minutes…”  
  
“Yeah, you will.” He hung up the phone, without saying goodbye. Emily wondered if he’d just get dressed and leave, or, if he’d orgasm first? How many times had he orgasmed thinking of her.

Her body was warm, pace increasing, juices flowing. "No one makes me hot like you.."  This was probably the quickest climax she’d ever had. 

Emily cleaned herself up, jumping in the shower, rinsing off and washing her hair, blow drying it. She carefully picked out her intimates, she chose a violet bra, with matching panties, parts of the material were silk, see-through, in all the wrong places. It didn’t reveal a thing, but, violet was a favorite color of Stefano’s. He’d surely like the costume. Heading to a closet, she pulled out her favorite red dress, the skirt was mini, showing off her legs. Emily slipped on a pair of stockings, and her favorite boots, before heading back into the bathroom, styling her hair into a ponytail.  They’d be having sex, and her hair was quite long, she didn’t want it getting in the way. A bit of makeup was also applied, she wanted to look her best for this moment. Grabbing a jacket, she hurried out the door, jumping into a taxi, heading towards the dinner.  
  
When she arrived, Stefano was already there, in the back booth as usual. His professional composure regained.  
  
The dinner was rather empty, aside from Monroe and a waitress chatting behind the counter.  
  
As she approached, Stefano raised a brow, eyeing the costume she was wearing. It was very flirtatious. He couldn’t tell if the outfit was meant for him, or if she’d just been with someone. He grew a little angry, thinking she was still with Nathan, and that’s why she’d asked to meet somewhere, to tell him that she was staying with him.

He'd ordered her usual drink, tea with lemon. And his usual, black coffee, though, it was late at night.  "Good evening, Mia dolce. You're up past your bedtime." He teased, sounding happier than normal. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sat across from him, rather than next to him. Odd. Emily couldn’t figure out the words, did she just ask? Usually, it wasn’t the woman who asked for sex. However, she’d been pretty direct with Nathan, she could be direct with Stefano. He allowed her a few minutes to collect her thoughts, but, after watching her stir her drink with her finger for nearly ten minutes, he grew annoyed. "Not even going to say hello?"

“Sorry… I know you’re probably tired… Thank you for meeting me.”

“Are you going to tell me why I’m here, and not in bed, or do you need another ten minutes?” Now he sounded a little aggressive. Which was very attractive.  
  
She nodded, bashfully. “Yeah, of course…” Emily decided to just be blunt. “I wanted to tell you why I said I was sick…”  
  
“Yes, an explanation would be nice, seeing as you appear perfectly healthy to me. “ He folded his hands in front of him.  
  
A deep breath. “I said I was sick, because…. I wanted to have sex..”  
  
Stefano was angry, taking her confession the wrong way, believing that she meant she wanted to stay home, and screw Nathan. A light red shown across his cheeks, he frowned.  "I see, well, thanks for the honestly..." He was clearly upset, standing to leave. Emily reached out to grab his arm, looking up at him, her face also a lovely hue of red.

His teeth were showing, eyes narrowed, Stefano was seconds from scolding her, when she squeaked out the words: "With you."

The man’s entire demeanor changed, baffled,  in denial of what had just been said. "Me?" He repeated. Again, Emily nodded. His mood went from foul to jovial, easily recovering. Stefano pushed her back in the booth, smashing his lips to hers, hungrily kissing her. She welcomed his embrace and tongue, his hands clumsily fondling her, locating a breast.  

"Hey, I'm happy you kid's have finally hooked up, but, I can't let you do the deed in my booth." Monroe called, the waitress giggling.   
  
Stefano backed off, enthralled by the fact she’d just let him so close. “You really said that… It’s not a dream.” Emily stood up, leaning into him, whispering, “Voglio che tu mi porti al tuo posto e faccia l'amore con me. Tutti. Notte. Lungo.”  She’d spent the entire cab ride, learning a phrase in Italian, asking him to take her home, and make love to her, all night.

"Oh." Stefano grabbed her hand, pulling towards the counter, prepared to pay for the drinks, when Monroe just waved them off. "Go, have fun. Bills on me."

Stefano rather eagerly pulled Emily outside, around the back of the building to the parking lot, pinning her against his car, kissing her once again, before turning his lips to the mark he’d left on her the day prior. It was a little sensitive, but, he was gentle.

His fit of passion came to a halt, confusion returning to his face, as he spoke. “Why?” 

“Umm, why, what?” Emily’s breathing was unsteady, her body responding well to his advances.

“Why did you wait so late? You could’ve had me this morning…”

She grew a little bashful. Stefano was still close to her, she could feel his warm breath, his body lingering over hers. “Nathan didn’t exactly take the breakup well.” Melancholy surfaced. She was still a little broken up. His hand gently brushed her cheek, a serious look on his face. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” She lied, not about to tell Stefano that he’d pushed her against the wall. “Will you tell me what happened?” It was going to piss him off, but, Emily knew she couldn’t keep it from him forever. “When I got home yesterday, he had another girl in my apartment. And apparently, he’s been cheating on me the whole time…”

“That’s alright… I’ll make you feel quite exceptional.” Another kiss. Fucking the pain away seemed to be the best option, he was so willing to help.

Her hand ran across his thigh, wondering what she’d be dealing with. Easily, she found his bulge, tracing the size. He seemed to be above average. A lot bigger than Nathan. This wasn’t what she expected. “Wow..” She breathed, already impressed. “I don’t disappoint, mia dolce.”

His thumb traced her bottom, “And, if I may, I believe my cock would look great in your mouth.” She giggled, squirming out of his embrace, heat flickering in her stomach. “It’d probably look even better in my pussy.” 

“That it would.”  
  
They’d spent the car ride, discussing what their evening held. Stefano needed to make sure she wanted to sleep with him, he didn’t want her to regret it in the morning. She finally silenced him by seductively whispering that she wanted him inside of her. Emily also took this time asking if he’d be comfortable not using a condom. He asked if she was on birth control, which of course she was, and he replied that it was alright with him, if that’s what she wanted. Both were clean, and she was willing to take Plan B.

Stefano had been rather hands-on in the elevator, caressing Emily’s ass, keeping her body pulled against his own. He’d been waiting so long for a chance to please her, and this time, he was not letting her go. His tactic was to keep her enticed. If she was so horny, that she couldn’t stand to do anything, aside from him, she wouldn’t want to leave.

Of course, he didn’t realize how willing she was to eat out of the palm of his hand. She didn’t need an incentive to stay, Emily was staying until her thirst was satisfied.  
  
“Em…. I’m known to be a little rough, when playing with my partners. So, best choose a safe word before we reach my apartment. “  
  
He was an aggressive lover? That was exactly what she wanted to hear.  She wanted to ache in all the right ways. A soft giggle escaped, as she leaned in towards his ear. “If I want you to stop, I’ll beg for mercy.”  
  
The elevator finally reached Stefano’s floor, doors opening.  
“Mercy?” There was a wicked essence about his grin. “I’ll definitely remember that.” Taking her hand, he pulled her through the hall, unlocking his door, quickly shutting, and relocking, before pinning her against the wall.  
  
Stefano wasted no time, sliding his hand up her dress, tracing her clit, from the outside of her panties. “You’re already soaked, mia dolce.” He commented, giving her a kiss. Emily bit her lip. “For the first time, in a long time.”  She muttered, a bit resentful.  
  
He switched hands, using his right to brace himself and to block Emily from the door, while sliding his left under her panties, gently rubbing her slit. “He didn’t know how to treat you. But, I do.” Two of his fingers pressed in, his grip on her nether regions was a bit harsh, she could definitely feel his muscle. No longer was he the scrawny photographer, she’d met, being in the army had toned him up.  
  
His fingers were searching, exploring her vaginal wall, before finally resting on his target. Emily breathed in sharply. “There it is. That’s your favorite spot, isn’t it?” It amazed her that he’d actually taken a second to locate her sensitive area, most men just recklessly jammed their fingers in, which was painful, and not at all arousing. It would leave scratches and sometimes bruising.  “Y-yeah….” She muttered, anticipation swelling.  
  
But, Stefano was mean. He wouldn’t just give her what she wanted. No, after all these years of waiting, Emily would have to ask. “And, what is it that you want me to do with it?”  
  
Her face couldn’t get any brighter. She was already flustered that his fingers were inside of her, that he was this close. Now, she had to beg for him? That wasn’t going to happen. Just from the last hour, Emily knew what would get to him. “Would you touch me, if I called you, Master?”  
  
His fingers rubbed the area. “Master?” Stefano had only been referred to as ‘Sir’ before, ‘Master’ was a step up, and, he liked the sound of it. “And, what does that make you?”  
  
Emily grinned. “Your bitch.”  
  
Finally, his fingers began a rhythmic motion, pushing into her, pressing her sensitive spot, while his thumb played with her clit, earning moan after moan. Stefano’s pace was quick, not giving her any chance of recovery, she could not catch her breath, leaving her gasping, her body squirming, all the while looking at her lover, who was just standing there, looking down at her sternly, judging her reactions.  
  
And somehow, that stare was making her hot.  
  
Her moans were getting rather loud, and he quieted her with a simple: “Ssshhh.”  
  
She wasn’t able to hold it, liquid spilled over his hand, and, Emily’s knees bucked from under her. Stefano used his free hand to steady her, pinning her to the wall with his body. “Oh, you really like that.” He chuckled. “Don’t be so clumsy.”

“I didn’t think you’d be this good!” Emily retorted. He pulled his fingers from her, taking a step back. “Please, did you really expect a mediocre performance from me? I am perfection.” Stefano licked her juices from his fingers. “Now, if you must fall to your knees, please, suck my cock while you’re down there.” With that, he released his hold on her, yet, she remained standing, a frown across her face. 

Stefano raised a brow. “Alright, I guess you didn’t hear me. Suck. My. Cock. Bitch.”  
  
Emily crossed her arms. For a second, he started to believe that she was actually angry with him, and the regret showed on his face, he was about to apologize when Emily interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“Make me.”

He was curious, still not sure where her line was. He didn’t want to do something she didn’t like. 

She let out a breath, placing her hand on his cheek. “If I don’t ask for mercy, you’re not hurting me. Force me on my knees, hold me down, shove your cock in my mouth. Whatever you want to do.”  
  
The smirk returned to his face, as he took her hand, pulling her through the studio, up the stairs. Emily was having a hard time trying to figure out what he planned. He pulled her closer into his arms, whispering in her ear. “Can I choke you?”  
  
“Mmmhmm, just remember that I do have to breath at some point.”  
  
He pushed her down, onto an ottoman, where planted a knee next to her, placing a hand around her throat, and the other caressing her vagina. “Do you trust me?” His voice carried some maleficence, which brought the intense heat back to her stomach.  “Yeah.” His grip wasn’t too hard, intending the moment to be just of exploration. “Have you done this before?” A smile, she was enjoying herself. That’s what he wanted to see. “A few times. Usually, I had to ask.”  
  
Stefano let go, moving his hand to her cheek, before bringing his lips to her own. “Don’t move.” He instructed, standing to remove his jacket, and kicking off his shoes. “You know, I could help you undress.” She commented, unmoving, gleefully obeying his orders, letting the anticipation build. “You’ll be helping with something else. You do owe me a favor.”

“Oh, do I? And, if I refuse again?”

“I suppose you could, but, you are only delaying what you really want.”

He was right. She desperately needed him and wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait.

Once he revealed himself, she grew even more excited. Tonight, she’d definitely fall asleep satisfied.  

“Get on your knees.” The same demand he had during the photo shoot, lingered in his voice. This time, she could obey. Reaching out for his member, she was stopped, Stefano grabbing her wrist. “No, darling, I only need your mouth.”

Excitement and distress mixed in her eyes, Emily did her best to mimic that same stare she’d given him in the photo, biting her lip, staring at him with wonder, eyes staring into his own, before glancing down at his member, and back up at him, smiling, trying to pull her hand free. “Put your hands behind your back, and keep them there, or I will stop, leaving you unfulfilled.”  
  
“You’re mean.” She protested. “Do as you’re told, and I won’t have to be.” Emily had no choice but to place her hands behind her, hoping she could keep them still.  
  
“I’m going to be rough,” Stefano warned, placing his hand on the back of her head. “Well, do it instead of gloating.” He relished in the irritation of her tone. Stefano was unmoving, his presence, piercing her, she opened her mouth to speak, when he made his move, forcing himself inside. She was surprised, but, quickly relaxed her throat, knowing that the outcome could be a total turn off for both of them. Luckily, her gag reflex was well trained. The chuckle, he made hearing her struggles was captivating.  
  
Letting her go, permitting her to catch her breath, before returning to his position, allowing her to suck him shallowly, slowly getting used to his size. Whenever he felt her take him deeper, he pressed his hand on the back of her head, there was determination in his eyes, he wanted to break her. It was only the first night with his new submissive, yet, he wasn’t above putting her in her place. Forcing himself inside again, he succeeded in making her gag, easily withdrawing to give her air, before doing it again.  
  
This time his thrusts were longer, reaching deeper. Emily teased him with her tongue, earning a soft groan. Stefano’s thrusts intensified, another moan slipping out a minute later, his cock spasming, she knew he was about to release, and prepared herself, feeling him pull back just enough to shoot his hot streams on her tongue.  
  
She didn’t swallow, knowing he’d want to see the gift he’d so graciously given her.  
  
“Show me.” He barked the order out, almost surprised she hadn’t swallowed. The girls he’d been with always had the instinct to immediately swallow or to spit it out, wanting to rid their mouth of the substance.  But, Emily showed her reward off proudly. Her best friends seed was in her mouth. “Hmmm, good girl.” Hand resting on her chin, his thumb wiped the drool from her chin, before moving his hand to her throat. “I want to feel you swallow.” It took no effort, she liked his taste.  
  
“Who trained you?” Stefano asked, just above a whisper. The young model smiled, looking up to him, grabbing his cock, licking it clean. He held out his hand, helping her to her feet. “Book’s, porn.” She admitted, shrugging. “The guys I’ve been with never really knew how to dominate. You’re the only one I’ve called master.”  He was her only master? Stefano would be sure to keep that title. “I believe it’s just about time for the main course.” He announced, pulling her over to his bed, pushing and pinning her to the mattress. “You know, a little bird told me that you’ve been fantasizing about me.” His teeth nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
Emily was embarrassed. How much did he know? Was he told the details of her dreams? “Who told you, was it Tiffany?” She planned on giving her an earful later. “Names aren’t important, the confirmation was all I wanted. So, if that’s the case, do you think you could tell me your fantasy, while I make sure your pussy is well suited for my cock?” He hadn’t given her a warning, but, what she told him was going to affect the outcome of the entire night.

“I don’t know if I can…..” Emily was beyond nervous, telling him her deepest desires as he fingered her? Could she even control herself? “You can tell a co-worker, but, not me? I want to make your dreams come true.” He smirked. “Tell you what, after I cum inside this hot little hole of yours,” His fingers traced her slit. “I’ll tell you one of mine.” Now that was something she could agree to.

As he worked his magic, she loudly confessed to him, telling him about the blindfolds, ropes, gags, all while squirming underneath him, her body convulsing, due to that damn grip of his. He knew what to touch. She’d imagined him in so many places, pulling her aside at a gallery, demanding her not to make a sound as he violated her, in back alleyways when they couldn’t wait until they got home. He was enthused. 

“Hmmm, now I just need to figure out, what do I do to you?” Emily gasped, not exactly from shock, since he was still pleasing her. “I want you to see me take you, so, you’ll have to wait to play with blindfolds, but, I am going to cuff your hands behind your back, I’ll be a little easy with you our first round. Let you adjust to me.”  
  
Standing, Stefano pulled Emily to him, unzipping the back of her dress, sending it to the floor. He spent a second admiring how delicious she looked in her intimates. As soon as her bra and panties came off, he reached inside his nightstand, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, Emily quickly peeked around him, noticing he had a few ‘accessories’ for himself. She made a mental note to ask later.  
  
Her hands were now bound behind her back, as she lay in front of him,  
  
Naked.  
  
Vulnerable.  
  
The two had quite a bit of trust built between them, she had confidence that he wouldn’t hurt her, and currently, Stefano was thankful he’d gotten a chance to see her in such a position.  
  
He eased himself into her, his size showed now. She wasn’t used to him, but, her body made adjustments. Her back arched, hips bucking along with his. She melted when it came to Stefano’s touch, her skin, more sensitive than it had ever been, she squirmed, a lot, moans and grunts dominating.

“I should’ve let you fuck me years ago….” Emily wanted to wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer. She wanted to leave scratches on his back, bruises on his neck, but, she was reduced ecstasy induced cum dumpster, groaning and fidgeting to her master's approval. He enjoyed watching the expression on her face.  Lusty, almost pathetic how she whined for her newly acquired necessity. 

Her moans were enticing, almost putting Stefano in a trace, listening to her clumsy breaths spill out. His hand clamped over her mouth, making sure she still could breathe. “Quiet down, you're distracting me.” It sounded silly, but, her moans really were keeping him from performing his best. Hearing her, watching how raggedly she breathed, begging for more, had put him on edge. He didn’t want to cum so soon. But, even with his hand muffling her, she was still whimpering, and her whimpers seemed more seductive. His load shot out, filling her hole. 

Both were breathing heavily. Stefano, a bit frustrated that he wasn’t able to last longer.  
  
“You’re so fucking amazing!” Emily shouted the second she could speak. “Please tell me you can do that again?” She restored his confidence a little. Diane had belittled him whenever he came so quickly, thinking about his little model. Which was why he said she’d never been back.  
  
“Of course I can. But, I have a promise to keep, if you’d like to lend me a hand, I’ll tell you my not my first, but, by far the best orgasm I ever had, thinking of you.” He reached behind her, unlocking the handcuffs, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
Emily used her fingers, taking a little of their mixed fluids, to help coat his dick a little extra, before wrapping her hand around him. “You can squeeze me as tightly as you want. I’m a bit masochistic when it comes to a woman handling my cock.  
  
She did as directed, causing Stefano to let out a gasp, closing his eyes as she started to stroke.  
  
“I believe it was three years ago. Late at night… I called you, after a rough breakup, and we walked through the park, around midnight, during Summerfest. We’d been watching the fireworks, and you excused yourself to the restroom. The dress you were wearing was sooo cute, and, like tonight, you were wearing a pair of stockings, which drew so much attention to your thighs”  
  
Stefano let out a surprised moan, as Emily leaned over, licking the head of his cock. He recovered, continuing with his story.    
  
“No one was on our side of the park, since the event was on the opposite side of the river walk. I was standing on the center of the bridge, just fantasizing about taking you down to the river bank, laying you down on the grass, and taking you. The moment would’ve been so perfect. But, you were young. I didn’t know if you were romantically involved with anyone, or if you were even interested in sex. You were always so modest. So, instead of risking the question, I gave myself a quick handjob, releasing a bit of the pressure. Finishing, just seconds before you approached me.”  
  
A smile showed across his face. “My cock took quite the abuse that night. I couldn’t get you out of my head, and probably released quite a few more times.”  
  
“Aww, I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
He opened his eyes, gaze darting to Emily, a mischievous look on his face. “Yes, you will. And you’re going to be an obedient little bitch!”  
  
Stefano stood, ready to have his way with her again, and again, until his thirst was satisfied.

  
  
**To be continued….**

  


End file.
